My Perfect Private Teacher
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Nggak peduli dengan orang lain, hanya mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri... Seperti robot, yang dingin dan tanpa emosi... WARNING! Abal, gajelas, Typos kalo ada, Based on "My Perfect Private Teacher" by Shiraishi Yuki... LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna 8D  
Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin multi-chap yang super abal dan gatau deh ah pokoknya abal =w= #eh #PLAK

Cerita ini diangkat dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini, tapi beberapa ada kejadian nyata. #curcol

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tapi Komiknya punya Shiraishi Yuki-sensei~ :3

Enjoy, minna~

* * *

"Berita selanjutnya, Crypton Robot Land yang terkenal beserta karakter kesukaan anak-anak, 'HANAMARU' mulai hari ini akan mengakhiri kisah sejarahnya yang panjang..." suara pembawa acara berita televisi itu terdengar dari ruang tamu. Seorang wanita berambut merah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Walah," gumamnya sambil menyesap teh hijaunya lalu melanjutkan, "Akhirnya Crypton Robot Land tutup juga..." katanya dengan nada prihatin. Crypton Robot Land memang sudah mengalami beberapa masalah yang cukup serius akhir-akhir ini, seperti pengeboman dan pencurian. Yah, nasib tidak selalu mujur, kan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari kejauhan sebelum menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh. Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca datang dan langsung menubruk sofa dihadapannya.

"Bercanda kan? Masa Crypton Land tutup?" gadis itu meraih remot TV dari tangan wanita berambut merah tadi dan mengencangkan volume suara.

"Eh...," wanita berambut merah tadi memerhatikan gadis itu lalu menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Hey Miku! Lagi-lagi kau berkeliaran dirumah dengan penampilan seperti itu! Kalau dilihat orang bagaimana, hah?" seru wanita berambut merah itu melihat penampilan gadis remaja itu yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Belum lagi handuk itu bukannya dililitkan pada tubuhnya, malah dibiarkan menggantung dilehernya. Bahkan gadis itu belum mengeringkan tubuhnya sehabis mandi.

Miku Hatsune, nama gadis yang dimaksudnya hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Habisnya... bibi Meiko...," kata Miku dengan suara lirih, "Berarti aku nggak bisa pakai tiket Crypton Robot Land yang kubeli dengan uang jajanku, dong?" katanya dengan sikap putus asa. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca saat Meiko Sakine, nama wanita berambut merah itu malah tampak tidak peduli.

"Padahal aku mau mengajak Kiyoteru-san kesana...," katanya merana. Meiko menghela nafas kasihan pada anak itu. Dasar anak remaja.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja tiketnya. Siapa tahu bakal berguna untukmu nanti," kata Meiko memberi saran yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Miku lalu mendengus dan berjalan dengan lunglai kearah kamarnya. Namun, saat hendak menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba pintu luar terbuka dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki berusia 40 tahunan dengan mata sayu—sepertinya mabuk—membawa-bawa kostum robot Hanamaru yang besar ditangannya.

"Miku-chaaaaan~ ayah sudah pulaaaaaang~" teriak sosok itu. Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ayahnya yang kadang-kadang memalukan.

"Ayah... barang apaan lagi tuh?" tanya Miku dengan mata menyipit.

"Agak kecepatan sih, tapi ini kado natal untuk Miku, loh!" seru ayahnya lagi. Miku hanya bisa tercengang sebelum berseru,

"Ayah, tolong hentikan kebiasaanmu yang memungut barang saat sedang mabuk! Itu memalukan sekaligus mengerikan, tahu! Mana tahu itu barang siapa kan?" kata Miku. Ayahnya terkekeh,

"Jangan ngambek, dong. Sana cek sendiri hadiahnya." Kata ayahnya sambil berjalan kearah tangga dan membuka dasinya. Mau tak mau Miku mendekati kostum besar berbentuk robot Hanamaru yang terbuat dari kardus itu lalu berusaha mengangkatnya,

"Lho? Kostumnya berat nih." Gumam Miku, namun ayahnya mendengar,

"Oh itu... soalnya, didalamnya..."

Miku tertegun lalu menatap lubang yang ada dimulut kostum itu. Dan saat itulah ia meliat sebuah bibir manusia didalam kostum itu.

"Fuh..." dan terpaan angin dari bibir seseorang didalam kostum itu. Miku melotot lalu,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya begitu tahu didalam kostum itu ada manusia. Dengan wajah horror, Miku menatap kostum itu dari balik punggung ayahnya.

"Ada apanya, tuh?" seru Miku masih kaget. Ayahnya hanya bersikap tenang lalu berkata, "Itu hadiah untukmu," katanya.

"Dia itu putra tunggal teman lama ayah. Pengelola Crypton Land." Lanjut ayahnya. Eh? Miku lalu menatap sosok itu. Dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan warna mata senada dengan kacamata yang kelihatannya tebal. Lalu pemuda itu melepaskan semua kostum robot itu.

"Namanya Kaito Shion. Mulai hari ini, ia akan tinggal bersama kitaa~" kata ayahnya. Miku lalu melotot.

"Hah? Tinggal bersama?" Miku menganga lebar-lebar menatap ayahnya dan Kaito secara bergantian.

"Be-bercanda, kan? Serius nih? Hey! Jangan tidur dulu!" Miku memprotes ayahnya yang langsung tiduran di sofa dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Huh. Ayah selalu melewatkan bagian pentingnya...," gerutu Miku.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Suara berat Kaito membuat Miku menoleh kerahanya,

* * *

3 hari yang lalu...

"Sambil menunggu keadaan, tinggal saja dirumahku." Tawar seorang laki-laki bermarga Hatsune pada seorang pemuda berambut biru.

"Tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan." Katanya.

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Lagipula, kau tahu, dirumah ada seekor monyet kecil. Kalau kau mau mendidik dia, aku akan sangat tertolong." Kata laki-laki itu.

* * *

"... Begitulah ceritanya." Kata Kaito mengakhiri ceritanya. Miku mengangguk-angguk,

'Monyet kecil?', tanya Miku heran dalam hati. Perasaan ayahnya sama sekali nggak memelihara binatang apapun kecuali Nekoi, kucingnya.

"Tapi ternyata, memang ada monyet kecil ya," suara Kaito menyindir membuat Miku sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan celana dalam saja.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! Ja-jangan lihat, bodoh!" teriak Miku sambil berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Kaito berbalik dengan sikap tidak peduli lalu menatap Miku dengan ekor mata,

"Huh, sejujurnya aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan manusia rendahan macam kau. Tapi aku berhutang pada ayahmu... Jadi aku akan jadi guru privat yang sebaik-baiknya." katanya dingin lalu melanjutkan sambil berlalu, "Mohon bantuannya, Miku." Lalu pergi begitu saja. Miku ternganga.

"Apa-apaan sih dia! Nggak sopan!"

* * *

...

...

Miku Hatsune masih tertidur lelap dikamarnya, lengkap dengan selimut dan menyelubungi dirinya. Saat dirasakannya sesuatu menarik-narik selimutnya.

"Mmm... Nekoi?" panggil Miku dengan suara parau sehabis bangun tidur. Lalu ia memposisikan dirinya telentang sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah wajah mendarat diatas wajahnya sendiri,

"Kalau tidak segera bangun, nanti terlambat lho..." bisik suara itu. Miku yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya yang melayang-layang, langsung melek sempurna mendengar suara ngebass itu.

"HUWAAAAA!" teriak Miku saat menyadari sosok itu adalah Kaito Shion,

"Nggak sopan banget sih masuk kekamar cewek! Kurang ajar!" teriak Miku kesal. Kaito mengacuhkannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar,

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun. Kamarmu ini kayak sarang monyet." Komentarnya lalu keluar dari kamar Miku dengan sikap acuh membuat Miku menggigit bibirnya sebelum berteriak,

"Nyebeliiiiin!" teriaknya lalu melempar bantalnya kearah pintu.

* * *

Miku berjalan turun tangga dari kamarnya. Lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan belum disisir. Wajahnya ditekuk sebal. Tapi ekspresi itu berubah menjadi kagum begitu melihat segala jenis makanan yang kelihatannya enak sekali diatas meja makan itu.

"Waah..." Miku melihat semua makanan yang kelihatannya enak itu. Ada sup miso, ikan tuna bakar, kol sushi dan nasi putih tersaji dan kelihatannya masih panas.

"Ayo, Miku... dimakan makanannya. Enak sekali lho! Kaito yang membuatnya," kata Meiko dengan ceria. Miku langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi melongo,

"I-ini dia yang bikin?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Meiko mengangguk-angguk,

"Waah... hebat," komentar Miku lagi dengan sikap kagum. Kaito lalu datang dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih," katanya singkat.

"Dan Miku," Kaito menatap Miku yang masih terkagum-kagum itu dengan tatapan nanar,

"Kalau mau makan, jangan lupa bilang 'selamat makan' lalu tangannya begini." Katanya sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Miku lalu merasa ada batu besar bertuliskan 'pecundang' jatuh keatas kepalanya dan hancur berkeping-keping. Oke, lebay. Nggak segitunya.

"A-aku nggak mau makan! Nggak butuh!" kata Miku dengan kasar meraih tasnya. Kaito memerhatikannya lalu mengambil secangkir susu panas dan memberikannya pada Miku,

"Setidaknya minum susu. Mubazir nih." Katanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Miku lalu kembali tercengang dengan kedutan kesal didahinya.

Orang ini... Kaito Shion, sungguh-sungguh sangat menyebalkan!

* * *

Halte Bus itu sudah ramai dipenuhi berbagai orang—guru, anak sekolahan, anak kuliahan bahkan sampai orang kantoran—Miku lalu mendengus kesal dan mengambil ikat rambutnya. Kejadian pagi ini pokoknya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya kesal. Kaito telah menghancurkan paginya yang indah menjadi Neraka!

"Haah, mana bisa aku tinggal bersama orang kayak gitu...?" gerutu Miku lalu mulai mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut tadi.

"Ah...," ikat rambut Miku tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangannya. Saat hendak mengambilnya, sebuah tangan lain mengambilnya.

"Pagi, Hatsune." Sapa pemilik tangan itu. Miku mendongak dan matanya langsung melebar,

"Pa-pagi, Kiyoteru!" balas Miku terbata-bata. Dalam hati ia girang setengah mati karena pagi ini bisa menunggu bus sama-sama. 'Untung banget!', batin Miku.

"Ini punya Hatsune?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum. Kalau Miku bisa meleleh, mungkin sekarang dia sudah meleleh melihat senyuman lelaki itu.

"Iya... hehe, aku bikin sendiri." Cengir Miku.

"Wah, hebat. Ini lucu, ya." Kata Kiyoteru hangat lalu mendekatkan didirnya pada Miku dan menimbulkan efek dag-dig-dug kencang pada jantung Miku.

"Sini, aku pakaikan... Cocok sekali, lho." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengikat rambut Miku dengan ikat rambut tadi yang membuat Miku membeku ditempatnya dengan wajah memerah dan menahan napasnya.

'Ah... Kiyoteru baik sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan orang itu!', batin Hatsune mengingat wajah Kaito yang menyebalkan sekali dimatanya.

'Huh, kalau saja Crypton Robot Land nggak ditutup, aku bisa berikan tiketnya sekarang kan?', batin Miku sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebelum tiba-tiba Kiyoteru menjauh,

"Hasyu!" Miku menatap laki-laki itu lalu mengerjap,

"Kiyoteru sakit?" tanya Miku. Kiyoteru lalu mengambil tissue dan menyeka hidungnya.

"Kalau leherku kedinginan, aku gampang pilek. Sepertinya aku harus beli syal baru," jelas Kiyoteru.

"Atau... minta buatkan pada Hatsune yang terampil saja, ya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Miku membalas senyuman itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

'Akan kubuatkan!' seru Miku dalam hati.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Hatsune...

Benang wol, jarum rajut dan buku tata cara merajut terlihat berantakan dikamar sofa sebuah kamar yang tampaknya sedang sibuk itu. Gadis berambut hijau tosca menatap kosong semua peralatan itu. Lalu berteriak putus asa,

"Aaaah! Gimana nih? Nggak ngerti!" teriaknya dengan sikap putus asa sambil melempar benang wol yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku nggak pernah melakukan hal yang kecewekan begini sih...," gerutu Miku sambil mengambil buku tata cara merajut tadi dan membacanya sepintas,

"Gimana sih? Gini? Begini?" Miku yang kesal sendiri akhirnya mencoba-coba sendiri cara merajut sebelum dirasakannya hangat tubuh seseorang menerpanya dari belakang,

"Sedang melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya, ya?" orang itu menatap jarum dan benang wol yang ada ditangan Miku. Miku tersentak lalu menoleh kebelakang,

"Kau lagi! Ngerti konsep mengetuk pintu nggak, sih? Sudah sana, kalau cuma mau meledekku, pergi!" usir Miku kesal. Kaito menatapnya lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Iya iya...," balas Kaito lalu mulai beranjak dari sana. Miku memerhatikan Kaito dan buku yang dipegangnya bergantian, lalu menghela nafas dan menutup buku itu,

"Ano... Kaito? Bisa ajarkan aku?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya ini awal yang bagus untuk Miku, sih. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau belajar merajut syal?" selidik Kaito sambil mengambil benang wol merah dan melirik Miku yang menelan ludahnya lalu berkata malu-malu,

"Ano... Mau kuberikan pada cowok yang kusuka...," kata Miku sambil ber-blushing-ria. Kaito menatapnya datar lalu kembali menatap benang wol ditangannya,

"Berat tuh." Komentar Kaito yang langsung membuat roh Miku melayang dari mulutnya mendengar komentar setajam silet itu dari Kaito.

"Huuh! Memang apa salahnya, sih?" bentak Miku tidak suka pada Kaito yang anteng mulai merajut syal tersebut,

"Habisnya... Kiyoteru...," Miku tiba-tiba merubah nada suaranya menjadi jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya,

"Sewaktu aku mabuk kendaraan, ada orang baik hati yang menolongku. Aku hanya melihatnya sepintas sih. Tapi sosoknya tertanam kuat dalam ingatanku...," kata Miku dengan sikap menerawang,

"Dan saat aku melihat Kiyoteru, aku merasa aku telah menemukannya, aku sangat... sangat berdebar-debar." Kata Miku sambil meletakan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Makanya itu, aku ingin membahagiakannya sebisaku. Karena Kiyoteru-lah yang telah mengajarkanku kebahagiaan ini..." kata Miku dengan tatapan lembut. Kaito tertegun melihat gadis serampangan itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi semanis itu.

"Yah. Lakukan saja deh apa yang kau suka." Kata Kaito sambil merajut lagi dan tidak menanggapi curhatan Miku tadi. Miku mendengus. Dia sama sekali nggak peduli. Biarin deh., batin Miku. Lalu matanya beralih ke benang wol dan jarum yang dipegang Kaito. Laki-laki itu merajut dengan terampil dan rapi membuat Miku kembali terkagum-kagum.

'Dia benar-benar bisa melakukan segalanya dengan mudah,' batin Miku lalu menatap ekspresi laki-laki itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Nggak pedui dengan orang lain... hanya mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri...

Seperti robot,

Yang dingin dan tanpa emosi...

* * *

Ctik... ctik... ctik...

Jarum jam itu terus berdetik seiring berjalannya waktu. Kaito Shion terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memang selalu bangun pukul 4 pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri dan juga merupakan kebiasaan. Saat itulah didengarnya suara yang tidak biasa,

"Ugh! Salah!"

Kaito mengerjap lalu mengikuti arah suara itu dan mendapati Miku Hatsune masih melek dan belum tidur. Gadis itu sedang sibuk merajut. Dari kejauhan saja, Kaito bisa melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Miku.

'Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar ingin membuat pria itu bahagia', batin Kaito saat melihat kesungguhan Miku merajut itu. Miku tampaknya tidak sadar ada Kaito sedang memerhatikannya. Dia terus saja merajut seperti orang kesetanan. Kaito menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

"Aaah, aku ngantuk!" keluh Miku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. Tiba-tiba ia mencium wangi yang enak,

"Hm?" Miku berdiri dari sofa dan mencari darimana aroma itu berasal. Lalu ia mendapati secangkir susu panas diatas counter dapur. Miku tersenyum lalu menyesap susu itu perlahan,

'Enaknya... susu manis buatan bibi Meiko, ya?' batin Miku sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia mendapati secarik kertas dibawah cangkirnya dan membaca tulisannya,

'Khasiat susu panas, dapat membuat rileks dan mudah tidur. Membuat badan menjadi hangat.'

Oh...

Miku langsung menatap pintu kamar Kaito. Rupanya dia, toh.

Miku menatap benang wol ditangannya lalu menganggguk semangat, "Oke. Akan kuselesaikan."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu panas namun menghangatkan penduduk bumi yang baru saja bangun dan bersiap menjalankan aktivitas hari ini. Seperti gadis berambut hijau tosca itu misalnya,

"Kiyoteru!" panggil gadis itu sambil berlari dengan sebuah kantung ditangan kirinya. Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ah, pagi Hatsune. Ada apa? Tumben datang pagi." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menatap Miku dengan heran. Miku mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari tadi lalu tersenyum,

"Hehe. Iya. Ada yang mau kuberikan pada Kiyoteru!" kata Miku. Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua alisnya,

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Kiyoteru. Miku lalu menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya.

"Ini! Aku ingin Kiyoteru menerima ini!" kata Miku ceria. Kiyoteru tersenyum menatap kantung itu lalu menatap Miku, "Aku buka ya?".

"Oh..." Kiyoteru menatap syal yang dibuat Miku dengan kagum, "Hebat! Hatsune bikin sendiri?" tanya Kiyoteru. Miku mengangguk-angguk bangga,

"Iya! Ka-kamu mau menerimanya, kan?" tanya Miku dengan wajah memerah antara senang dan malu. Kiyoteru lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa pelan,

"Eh, aku nggak butuh ini kok," kata Kiyoteru membuat Miku berhenti tersenyum.

"Eh?" Miku mengerjap tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya,

"Lagian," Kiyoteru mengangkat syal itu. Menatapnya dengan lucu lalu kembali menatap Miku,

"Aku nggak sangka akan benar-benar dibuatkan...," lanjutnya. Miku tertegun menerima respon yang tak pernah ia harapkan ini.

"Siapapun tahu," Kiyoteru melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Hadiah seperti ini berat, kan?"

Berat...?

Miku menganga kecil lalu tertawa lirih. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Haha... be-begitu ya... aku jadi malu...," kata Miku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Memangnya... perasaan suka, harus ditimbang beratnya?

Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang...

Takut... jatuh cinta pada seseorang...

Ternyata menakut—

"Waduh...," suara yang sangat Miku kenal tiba-tiba muncul dan sebuah tangan langsung mendekap kepala Miku dengan lembut. Membuat air mata Miku tidak terlihat oleh Kiyoteru.

"Rajutannya masih berantakan!" kata Kaito Shion sambil mengambil syal yang Miku buat dari tangan Kiyoteru.

"Dipegangnya juga masih kasar. Butuh latihan lagi nih!" kata Kaito lagi.

"Hey, jangan bilang begitu dong. Kasihan Hatsu—"

"Kasihan?" Kaito memotong perkataan Kiyoteru lalu menatap laki-laki itu tajam,

"Padahal kau tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun kan?" bentak Kaito. Tidak siap menerima bentakan, Kiyoteru melotot kaget. Begitu juga Miku yang pertama kali mendengar bentakan Kaito.

'Kenapa?', Miku membatin dibalik tangan Kaito yang mendekap kepalanya,

'Kenapa? Dia kan nggak peduli pada orang lain?'

"Jangan bicara seenaknya kalau tidak tulus." Lanjut Kaito. Menatap dengan berani Kiyoteru yang masih terdiam ditempatnya,

"Kau jangan seenaknya menginjak-injak perasaan anak ini, yang sudah setengah mati berjuang untuk membahagiakanmu!" bentak Kaito lagi masih sambil mendekap Miku yang kini meringkukan kepalanya didada Kaito.

"Ingat dikepalamu, hargailah perasaannya!" kata Kaito lagi.

'Orang sedingin ini... bisa seemosional ini? Karena aku?' batin Miku menatap dagu laki-laki itu dengan tatapan kaget.

* * *

"Kaito!" panggil Miku. Hari sudah sore saat mereka kembali kerumah. Kaito yang habis mandi menatap dengan tatapan bertanya pada Miku yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah namun tetap mengerutkan dahinya dan suaranya bernada galak,

"Sini!" panggil Miku. Kaito mendekatinya lalu tiba-tiba Miku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"Ini." Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan sebuah penghangat leher rajutannya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Kaito menatap penghangat leher itu dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Kalau mau dibuang juga silakan saja. Aku membuatnya untuk kepuasanku sendiri." Kata Miku. Kaito meraih penghangat leher berwarna biru aqua tersebut.

"Tadi... aku jadi lega. Berkat kau." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum .

"Terima kasih ya!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito menatap senyum itu lalu menatap penghangat leher yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Begitu ya?" Kaito menganggukan kepalanya.

'Kupikir dia orang yang seperti robot. Ternyata aku salah,' batin Miku sambil nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas lalu menatap Kaito yang masih melihat hasil rajutannya,

'Dia orang yang hangat kok. Bolehkah aku berpikir begitu?'

* * *

"Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu." Perintah Kaito sambil menyilangkan tangannya melihat Miku yang sedang memeras baju yang baru saja dicucinya dengan wajah tersiksa,

'Kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Ternyata dia memang berdarah dingin!'

"Aku mau beli deterjen dulu. Awas kau. Jangan malas-malasan." Kata Kaito lalu pergi dari kamar mandi. Miku menghela nafas. Mana Kaito yang baik kemarin?

Saatnya kabur!

Miku melempar baju yang tadi dicucinya dengan sembarangan lalu beranjak dari kamar mandi sambil berjingkat-jingkat, menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Dan saat itulah dilihatnya Kaito hendak pergi dengan penghangat leher yang dibuatnya. Miku tertegun dengan wajah sedikit memerah lalu jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar,

'Cowok yang dingin seperti robot, kalau hatinya disentuh bisa jadi hangat nggak ya?', batin Miku bertanya-tanya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kaito yang berjalan keluar rumah.

*TBC*

HHHHH APA INI =='; #PLAK

Kaito : Gue disini cool abiiis #pasang muka sogan

Author : Mau banget?

Miku : Kiyoteruuu TwT

Kaito : Miku jangan nangisin dia. Kamu nangisin ketampananku aja #plak

Miku + Author : ... #gebukin Kaito

OKE, REVIEWNYA YAA QwQ #puppeh eyes (?) Kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan~ NO FLAME~ o


	2. Chapter 2

Hola 8D senangnya kalo bisa apdet cepet gini #apanya #plak

Eh eh tau gak, tadi pas lagi ngedit ni cerita, FANFICNYA ERROR DOONG HAHAHAHA X'D #ngedit dua kali #curcol #terus kenapa, han? #dor

Okedeeeh, Enjoy, minna~ XDDD

* * *

Last Story :

_Dia bisa mengerjakan segala hal dengan sempurna..._

_Benar-benar seperti robot,_

_Tapi..._

_Dia bukan hanya sekedar robot yang dingin..._

_Bolehkah aku berpikir begitu?_

.

.

.

.

.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya dengan malu-malu menuju kamarnya sendiri karena ia tahu ada Kaito didalam sana. Kenapa bisa tahu? Pertanyaan bagus. Karena pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Seingatnya tadi dia masih menutupnya dan itu berarti si robot dingin itu ada didalam kan?

Gadis berambtu hijau tosca itu berdeham,

"Se-Selamat pagi!" sapa Miku. Dilihatnya Kaito tengah melihat sesuatu di rak bukunya. Kaito lalu menatap Miku sekilas dan berdiri dengan sebuah kertas ujian ditangannya.

"Miku," panggil Kaito lembut. Miku menelan ludahnya. Astaga! Inilah waktunya. Kaito bersikap lembut! Miku berteriak-teriak senang dalam hati,

"**_Lembar jawaban apa ini_**?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sangat-sangat horor sambil memperlihatkan angka 26 untuk nilai ujian Biologi yang baru saja diperoleh Miku. Miku melotot kaget lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu kan ujian yang dia sembunyikan!

"Nilainya jelek sekali. Aku tidak sangka kau sebodoh itu." Tukas Kaito dengan nada kasihan yang benar-benar terdengar memprihatinkan.

"Selama liburan musim dingin ini, aku akan membimbingmu habis-habisan," kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Bersiaplah." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang horor sekali ditelinga Miku. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri berkali-kali,

AAAAAAARRRRGGGH!

Dasar robot nggak berhati!

* * *

**Semester Baru...**

"Pagi, Miku!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sambil tersenyum manis. Miku tidak menoleh.

"Miku?" panggil gadis itu lagi. Ia menepuk pundak gadis berambut hijau tosca itu dengan wajah khawatir,

"Ah, pagi Luka..." begitu Miku menoleh, lingkaran hitam yang sangat jelas terlihat di daerah mata Miku. Luka Megurine, nama gadis berambut merah muda itu berjengit kaget,

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Kamu kurang tidur?" tanya Luka dengan raut wajah semakin khawatir.

"Yah... begitulah…." Kata Miku lesu,

"AAAAAHH!" Tiba-tiba Miku berteriak kencang membuat semua orang di koridor Sekolah menoleh kearahnya.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaa... Huweee aku kangeeeen..." Miku lalu mendekap sahabat baiknya itu dengan erat membuat Luka terkekeh gugup,

"Aih, tenanglah... Lihat nih. Ini untuk Miku!" kata Luka sambil melepaskan dekapan Miku dan memberikan sekantung kue pada Miku.

"Asiik! Kue buatan Luka!" seru Miku sambil meraih kantung kue itu.

"Ahahaha. Miku kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ya?" tanya Luka sambil memerhatikan Miku yang membuka kantung kue buatannya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Tahu nggak sih, Luka!" dengus Miku jengkel lalu melanjutkan, "Guru privatku itu lho, sejak dia ada dirumah, liburan musim dinginku seperti Neraka! Terlalu banyak aturan dan dia sering sekali memperolokku!" kata Miku sambil manyun dan mengeluarkan kue yang dibuat Luka. Luka lalu tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan Miku tadi.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau bisa terbebas darinya selama ada di sekolah kan?" kata Luka menghibur sahabatnya yang terlihat benar-benar tertekan itu.

"Iya sih. Sekolah jadi terasa seperti Surga karena nggak ada dia!" seru Miku lalu mulai menggigit kue itu,

"Enyakk..." Miku memuji rasa kue yang enak itu.

"Hoi, Hatsune! Apa yang kau makan pagi-pagi begini!" dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berambut merah segera berlari kearah Miku. Itu Kasane Ted, cowok yang hobi minta-minta makanan tanpa memedulikan sisanya masih ada atau tidak.

Melihat ancaman terhadap kuenya, Miku segera kabur melalui jendela yang menghubungkan antara ruang janitor dengan koridor,

"Wafuh, gafwat! Afu kfabur dwulu ya, Lwuka!" kata Miku sambil menggigit kue itu di mulutnya membuat bicaranya tidak jelas lalu menaikan sebelah kakinya ke kayu jendela itu.

"Miku! Bahaya!" seru Luka saat melihat kaki kanan Miku tersandung kayu jendela tersebut,

"KYAAAAAAAAA—!" Miku memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima lantai yang dingin menerjang wajahnya dan mungkin akan membuat hidungnya patah.

.

.

.

.

Eh? Tidak jatuh?

Miku merasa melayang-layang dan bertumpu pada sebuah lengan yang kokoh agar dirinya tidak menyentuh lantai saat sebuah suara menyadarkannya,

"Sudah kuduga. Kau juga berkelakuan memalukan begini di sekolah." Kata suara itu. Miku menoleh kepada siapapun yang mencegah dirinya terjerembab. Namun matanya sontak melotot,

"A-ap—apa yang..." Miku takut-takut menunjuk wajah Kaito Shion yang menatapnya datar.

_**Ngapain robot iblis itu disini?**_

* * *

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia ini pindahan dari SMA Yotsugu." Kata Gakupo-sensei sambil memperkenalkan Kaito didepan kelas. Miku mendengus dari bangkunya. Aura suram jelas terlihat disekelilingnya.

"Miku, itu guru privatmu ya?" tanya Luka setengah berbisik. Miku menggeleng angkuh,

"Nggak. Bukan. Nggak kenal. Nggak ada hubungannya denganku." kata Miku jengkel.

Kenapa sih sekolah-pun jadi Neraka!

"Mau tanya dong, kenapa pindah dari Yotsugu kesini?" tanya seorang anak cewek berambut kuning panjang bernama Neru Akita. Kaito menatapnya lalu berpaling menatap Miku dengan tajam,

"Untuk mendisiplinkan anak dengan kuncir kelinci itu," kata Kaito menusuk tepat di ulu hati Miku.

"Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membimbingnya di Sekolah," Lanjut Kaito. Lalu laki-laki itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan lagi,

"Itulah misiku." Lanjutnya dengan nada horror. Semua orang di kelas langsung menatap Miku dengan berbagai tatapan—lucu, geli, kasihan dan bahkan ada yang tertawa—Miku mengacuhkannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku Fisika yang ia pegang. Ini benar-benar mengerikaaan!

* * *

"... Therefore, Lucy locked the door and went away from the house as soon as possible..." Kaito mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris itu dengan lancar dan tanpa kesulitan. Sekelas terkagum-kagum melihat kehebatan Kaito dalam berbahasa Inggris, di SMA yang sangat biasa-biasa saja ini, jarang sekali murid pintar yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena itulah mereka melongo memerhatikan Kaito yang jago sekali ngomong dalam bahasa inggris itu.

"Excellent!" puji Ann-sensei dengan sikap memuji yang berlebihan. Miku menatapnya dengan datar dan biasa saja. Namanya juga robot. Apa sih yang dia nggak bisa?

* * *

"Yak! 5-0 untuk kelas 2-C!" seru Gumiya-sensei saat melihat Kaito kembali mencetak skor permainan basket antara kelas 2-B dan 2-C.

"Yahaa! Nice shoot, bro!" kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan imut-imut yang dikenali sebagai Len Kagamine sambil menepuk pundak Kaito yang dibalas dengan senyum seadanya. (Author: AAAA LEEEN! #ditabok gara2 muncul tiba2).

"Keren yaaaa, benar-benar pangeran serba bisa!" para cewek yang menonton langsung ribut saat melihat Kaito yang (lagi-lagi) mencetak angka.

"Iya yaaaa. Kaito-kun punya pacar nggak yaaa?" bisik cewek berambut merah keriting bernama Kasane Teto.

"Kayaknya enggak, deh. Aku saja deh yang jadi pacarnya!" seru Rin, yang diajak bicara oleh Teto,

"Hus, kamu kan udah punya Len! Yang ini buatku!"

"Kyaaa! Kaitoo!"

"Kaitooo, liat kesini dooong~!"

Miku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah cewek-cewek itu. Huh. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu Kaito yang sesungguhnya sangat jauh dari kata-kata keren itu!

Dan apa tadi?**_ PANGERAN_**? Pangeran Kegelapan, kali!

"Lihat. Langsung populer tuh," kata Luka sambil menyikut Miku. Miku mendengus,

"Huuh, pangeran apaan," gerutunya. Kaito lalu menuju pinggir lapangan, sekedar untuk meminum air yang ia bawa dengan bola basket yang masih ada ditangannya. Miku menatapnya. Kaito juga menatapnya. Hijau bertemu biru...

Deg.

"Duduk bersila!" seru Kaito sambil melemparkan bola basket yang dia pegang ke arah Miku.

"HUWAAA!" Miku langsung menghindar.

"Hahahaha, lihat tuh. Hatsune dimarahi."

Miku mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kaget mendapat lemparan mendadak seperti tadi hanya bisa menatap horor bola basket yang hampir mengenainya tadi lalu menatap Kaito yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Astaga, Kaito tadi itu _**sungguh-sungguh**_ berniat melemparnya dengan bola, tahu!

Hiiii..., Miku merinding.

Pangeran apaan tuh?

* * *

"Shion hebat banget. Dengan mudahnya mengalahkan kelas 2-B, saingan kita! Dell dan Nero pasti kesal banget!" kata Ted sambil meneguk air mineral dinginnya.

"Iya ya. Jadi pemenang di acara tahunan sekolah sudah bukan mimpi lagi, dong!" seru Rinto.

"Pastinyalah. Kalau ada Megurine-chan dan Shion, kita pasti menang!" jawab Len menambahkan.

"Ah? Aku?" Luka menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Miku yang disebelahnya tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja kan!" . Luka adalah satu dari sedikit perempuan yang serba-bisa di SMA yang terbilang tidak terlalu bagus ini.

"Oi, Shion. Kau mau mau sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk Hyakunin Isshu* kan?" tanya Len sambil merangkul pundak Kaito dengan sikap akrab,

"Jangan bercanda." Suara dingin Kaito membuat seisi kelas langsung menatapnya.

"Maju sebagai perwakilan kelas, sama sekali bukan kewajibanku," kata Kaito dingin,

"Kalian maju saja sendiri sana." Lanjutnya semakin dingin dan menusuk membuat kelas menjadi hening dan beku.

"Apaan tuh, kok judes banget sih?" sebuah suara langsung membuat kelas kembali ribut membicarakan betapa judesnya cowok yang satu itu. Miku yang masih tercengang dengan respon Kaito tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Menyebalkan deh! Kita kan satu kelas!" suara lain ikut nimbrung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Miku melakukannya, tahu-tahu dia menaiki meja dan berdiri diatasnya sambil berteriak,

"Oke, oke, oke, oke! Aku maju, deh! Aku jago main Hyakunin Isshu, lhoo!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar. Kelas lalu menjadi hening lagi.

"Ha? Hatsune?" Ted membuat suaranya seolah-olah Miku berkata kalau Jepang sudah pindah ke benua Eropa.

"Tapi, Hatsune kan bodoh." Komentar Len innocent.

"Enak saja! Nggak sopan kau!" tunding Miku pada Len yang langsung nyengir-nyengir.

Kaito hanya memerhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

Keterangan :

*Hyakunin Isshu = Sejenis permainan pengasah kecepatan dari Jepang dengan cara mencocokan puisi dengan gambar di kartu. Biasanya diadakan di acara sekolah, acara penerimaan siswa baru dan pelepasan/ perayaan kelulusan.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah berakhir dan pada siswa boleh pulang.

"Jangan mengikutiku terus, dong." Kata Miku dengan wajah bete melihat Kaito yang mengekorinya terus dibelakangnya.

"Tapi tempat pulangnya kan sama." Balas Kaito membuat Miku diam. Benar juga sih. Tapi tentu saja Miku tidak mengakuinya didepan Kaito,

"Aku sedang kesal pada perkataan Kaito!" kata Miku mengaku. Kaito mengerjap lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya,

"Oh, karena membuat teman-teman kecewa?" tanya Kaito yang sudah pasti jawabannya itu.

"Hhh, aku hanya berkata jujur kok. Kenapa sih Kaito sengaja membuat jarak?" tanya Miku sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kaito dalam-dalam,

"Padahal semuanya mulai menyukai Kaito! Sayang banget kan! Dasar bodoh!" kata Miku dengan raut wajah kecewa dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Miku lalu menaiki bus yang berhenti dan duduk dibangku yang kosong.

_'Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti jalan pikirannya!'_, batin Miku kesal sambil melihat keluar jendela. Saat itulah ia terbelalak.

"K-Kiyoteru?" bisik Miku kepada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya laki-laki yang dulu sangat ia puja itu sedang mengetik-ngetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Dia masih terlihat sama. Kulit putih, berkacamata dan terlihat sangat menarik dimata Miku.

Namun apakah dia masih menarik untuk Miku?

Dan parahnya, laki-laki itu hendak menaiki bus yang sama dengan Miku.

_'Astaga. Oh Tuhan...'_ Miku menundukan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata terbelalak.

_'Padahal aku baru ditolak, eh malah naik bus yang sama! Tidak... Tuhan, kumohon jangan sampai dia mengenaliku!'_, batin Miku sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Antara menahan tangis dan malu.

Sret...

Miku merasakan ada yang melepas kuncirannya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Kaito yang mengambil kedua kunciran rambutnya dengan sikap tenang.

"A-apa-apaan sih kau? Kembalikan ikat rambutku!" kata Miku. Bukannya menurut, Kaito malah mendudukan dirinya disebelah Miku.

"Kau ini..." tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Kaito menarik kepala Miku kedada bidangnya. Dibenarkannya syal Miku hingga menutupi bibirnya. Tak lupa, lengan Kaito mendekap erat pundak gadis itu. Mendapat perlakuan yang sedemikian intens-nya dari seorang laki-laki, kontan wajah Miku memerah padam.

"A-apa yang—"

Pasangan tua yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa kecil, "Manisnya," komentar mereka. Bus lalu melaju dan membuat Miku kehilangan keseimbangan dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kaito. Telinganya bahkan bisa menangkap detak jantung laki-laki berambut dingin itu. Kontan wajahnya semakin memerah,

"He-Hey, lepaskan!" bisik Miku sambil setengah meronta,

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kaito balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Kalau berisik, nanti dia mengenalimu lho," kata Kaito lagi setengah berbisik sambil menatap bangku didepannya yang diduduki oleh Kiyoteru.

Hah?

Miku mengikuti arah pandang Kaito lalu tertegun.

_'Dia mau melindungiku?'_ batin Miku sambil tertunduk di dada bidang Kaito yang mengeluarkan wangi maskulin itu.

_Kenapa_? Ini kan bukan tugas guru privat...?

Tidak.

Tidak. Kaito Shion bukanlah lelaki yang dingin...

**_Dia hanya nggak memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya..._**

* * *

Kediaman Hatsune terlihat hening. Dan disanalah kedua orang itu saling bertatapan. Si rambut biru dan si rambut hijau tosca. Si laki-laki menatap dalam-dalam gadis itu, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tidak bersalah,

"Hah?" akhirnya Kaito bersuara setelah keheningan lama menyelimuti mereka,

"Kau bilang… **Kau tidak pernah main Hyakunin Isshu**?" lanjut Kaito dengan nada suara agak tinggi karena kaget. Miku terkekeh gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya. Hehehe." Cengirnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh. Padahal tadi mengaku jago dengan sombongnya." Kata Kaito sambil mendengus,

"Habisnya aku terpaksa bilang begitu untuk meredam kekesalan kelas gara-gara Kaito...," Miku membela dirinya sendiri. Kaito menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, tolong aku ya! Ajari aku Hyakunin Isshu~" pinta Miku dengan wajah innocent dan menghiraukan wajah Kaito yang sudah dipenuhi kedut-kedut kesal melihat gadis yang selalu saja seenaknya sendiri itu.

Miku tidak tahu kenapa Kaito menyembunyikan sisi lembutnya, tapi...

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Kalau kau minta tolong begitu, sebagai guru privat, aku harus mengajarkan." Kata Kaito akhirnya. Miku tertegun lalu tersenyum simpul.

Menarik sekali Kaito Shion, bukan?

'Dia baik!'

"Bwahahaha..." Miku tertawa tiba-tiba melihat kebaikan Kaito tadi.

"Lho, kok malah ketawa?" tanya Kaito heran.

_Aku ingin tahu..._

_Apa yang ada dibalik topeng dinginmu..._

* * *

**Besoknya...**

"Oke! Nanti aku akan menantang Luka!" seru Miku. Dibelakangnya, Kaito hannya menghela nafas,

"Yah, setidaknya kau sudah hafal peraturannya." Katanya dengan sikap menghibur diri sendiri. Miku lalu mencari-cari sosok Luka.

Ah, itu dia!

"Luk—"

"Luka Megurine dari kelas 2-C yang itu 'kan?" suara seorang cowok yang tak jauh dari Miku dan Kaito terdengar. Miku menatap pemilik suara itu dan mendapati cowok berambut kuning tua menatap tidak suka pada Luka.

"Dia pemenang Hyakunin Isshu tingkat junior itu 'kan?" lanjut cowok itu. Disebelahnya, cowok berambut keperakan ikut menatap Luka dengan sikap tidak suka.

"Iya benar. Kau tahu, kudengar anak baru itu tidak maju. Kemarin kita kalah habis-habisan." Kata si cowok berambut perak dengan nada yang tidak disukai oleh Miku.

Ah. Miku tahu mereka. Itu 'kan Nero dan Dell! Anak kelas 2-B.

"Hahaha. Baguslah. Kalau kita bisa melukainya sedikit, kita pasti menang dari kelas 2-C!" seru Nero sambil mengangkat sebuah boda tenis yang berat. Miku terbelalak.

Mereka akan menyakiti Luka!

"Sip! Kalau jarak segini pasti kena, nih!" cengir Dell. Neru ikut nyengir lalu mengambil jarak aman pada Luka yang masih berjalan dengan tenang itu.

Tidak!

"LUKA! AWAS!" seru Miku ngeri saat bola tenis itu melesat kencang kearah kepala Luka.

**DUAKK!**

Miku membuka perlahan matanya yang tadi tertutup tidak mau melihat kejadian yang akan menimpa sahabatnya itu.

'Kaito?'Miku tercengang melihat Kaito yang sudah ada dihadapan Luka. Melindungi gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tubuhnya.

"S-Shion..." Luka tampaknya masih agak syok karena tiba-tiba ada bola tenis yang menuju kearahnya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya diseret dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sial! Tidak kena!" desis Dell,

Kaito melirik tajam Dell dan Nero,

"He-Hey, ayo pergi! Dia melihat kesini!" seru Nero panik, lalu keduanya meninggalkan Miku, Luka dan Kaito di koridor yang sepi itu.

"Kaito! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Miku berlari kearah Kaito yang sedang melepas kacamatanya karena sudut matanya yang terkena bola itu.

"Nggak masalah." Kata Kaito. Miku tertegun menatap wajah itu. Rasanya ia mengenalinya... ada tahi lalat disudut mata...

**Deg.**

'Tahi lalat di sudut mata... seperti orang yang menolongku...' Miku mendongakan kepalanya lagi menatap wajah Kaito lamat-lamat sebelum Kaito kembali memakai kacamatanya dan membantu Luka berdiri.

"Tapi kaki Megurine-san terkilir. Sebaiknya kita bawa ke UKS." Kata Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

"A-ah! Iya! Bawa ke UKS!" kata Miku tidak fokus.

_Bagaimana ini..._

_Pasti hanya kebetulan saja, kan?_

Miku menatap punggung Kaito yang sedang memapah Luka dengan tangannya. Miku membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya,

_Apa mungkin...?_

_Tapi hatiku terlanjur berharap..._

***TBC***

Dell : KENAPA AKU DAPET PERAN ANTAGONIIIISSSS QAQ

Nero : IYAAA KAMI INI SANGAT IMUT DAN INNOCENT SEHARUSNYA DAPET PERAN SEBAGAI PANGERAN TAMPAN. DAN BUKANNYA SI BAKA ITU! #nunjuk Kaito

Author : Berisik amat sih lu bedua! Mau gue bikin sengsara di chap berikutnya, hah? #death glare

Dell, Nero : #diem

Author mau bales repyuqnya dulu yak :3

Andrew Timothy : MAKASIH OTOTOOOOOOOOUUU~~ #hug, kissu #plak

Sagasano : Arigatou, senpai. Ikutin terus ceritaku ya :)

adrian mls login: Iya nih. Gomen kurang teliti T/T #plak. semoga yang ini gaada yang fatal lagi X3 hahaha KAITO COOL IS COOL #dor

iki-chan : Iye gue lagi rajin, ki. wkwkwkwk

AzumoraiseFerlin : Arigatou, Ferlin! Ikutin terus yaa X3

Guest: ARIGATOUU XD

Alanetia : HAAAA ARIGATOU, NOROI-SAN~ X33 iya nih semoga di chap ini hintnya nggak awkward LOL

Guest : Iyaaa XDD arigatou terus ikuti cerita inii X3

misa males login : MIKU BIPOLARRR LOOOOL #salah. Ikutin terus yaa :3

Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : HAHAHA XD iya niih. Ikuti terus yaa :)

Guest : HAHAHA IYA TUH MIKU MONYETNYA XD #ditimpukin bawang . Ikuti teruuusss :3 arigatou reviewnyaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAAIIII XDDD #plak**

**Ehem, sebelumnya saya minta maap karena baru apdet karena saya masuk sekolah masa udah langsung belajar =_= #curhat dulok #plak**

**Kali ini saya akan melanjutkan cerita yang tertunda ini 8D **

**ENJOY, MINNA!**

* * *

**_Last Story : _**

_Bagaimana ini... _

_Pasti hanya kebetulan saja. _

_Tapi hatiku... _

_Terlanjur berharap..._

* * *

"APA? MEGURINE-CHAN TERLUKA?" seru anak-anak dari kelas 2-B yang syok mendapat kabar tiba-tiba dari Miku tadi.

"Gawat nih!" seru Ted sambil memerhatikan kaki Luka yang diperban sehabis dari UKS tadi.

"Iya! Kalau Luka tidak bisa tampil, bisa-bisa kita kalah dari kelas 2-C!" kata Len panik.

**PLETAK!**

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Len,

"Bukan _**itu**_ yang seharusnya di khawatirkan sekarang, dasar bodoh." Kata Miku ketus. Len memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Miku tadi, manyun menatap Miku yang menanggapinya seperti angin berlalu saja.

"Huuh, dasar anak cowok." Gerutu Miku masih kesal dengan ucapan cowok-cowok dikelas yang lebih mementingkan lomba Hyakunnin Isshu dibanding keselamatan Luka.

"Mereka nggak mau kalah dari anak kelas 2-C, maka aku akan berjuang~" kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Tangannya memegangi pundak Miku agar jalannya bisa stabil. Ternyata kakinya terkilir cukup menyakitkan.

"Nggak boleh! Kalau Luka memaksakan diri, nanti kakimu tambah parah," protes Miku dengan wajah memberenggut,

"Kalau perlu, aku yang bakal berjuang demi Luka!" janji Miku. Luka tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sangat menyayangi dia.

"Terima kasih. Miku hebat deh, bisa mengalahkan anak-anak cowok dikelas tadi," puji Luka tulus. Miku tersenyum mendengarnya. Soal brutal-brutalan sih, Miku sangat berani di adu.

"Hahaha. Luka bisa saja. Ah, iya... Kakimu masih sakit kan? Kuantar ya?" tawar Miku.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku dijemput orangtuaku kok." Tolak Luka halus.

"Begitu? Ya sudah," cengir Miku.

"Iya, daripada aku—Ah! Shion!" panggil Luka tiba-tiba. Miku tertegun mendengar nama itu dan menatap kedepan. Didapatinya laki-laki berambut biru itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan tas ditenteng dan jaket dilampirkan ke tangannya. Mengekspos sebagian otot tangannya yang terlatih.

'_K-Kaito...'_ Miku menahan napasnya saat Kaito semakin dekat. Wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Perasaan deg-degan, senang dan semuanya bercampur aduk,

"Maaf ya Shion... wajahmu sampai terluka karena melindungiku..." kata Luka sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit,

"Megurine-san tidak salah... Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf." Balas Kaito dengan suara datar. Namun Miku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari nada suara itu...

Seperti... ketulusan?

"Terima kasih, akan aku balas budimu." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Dari kata-katanya yang kaku, aku bisa merasakan kelembutan Kaito...'_, batin Miku sambil menatap terus wajah Kaito yang tidak berekspresi. Mata birunya, rahangnya, kulit putihnya dan kacamatanya... semua itu terlihat sempurna padanya. Yah, walaupun dengan plester di sudut mata karena terkena bola tenis itu sih.

"Oi, Miku." Panggil Kaito menyadarkan Miku dari lamunannya. Merasa tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan, wajah Miku memerah,

"A-apa? Sudah mau pulang, ya?" tanya Miku.

"**Tidak**." Kata Kaito tanpa diduga-duga. Miku mengerjap kaget, "Heh?"

"Aku ada urusan. Miku pulang duluan saja." Kata Kaito tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sikap tertarik saat Kaito membalikan badannya membelakangi Miku, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Benarkah? Aku ikut dong! Aku lagi senggang nih!" seru Miku ceria. Kaito tidak menjawabnya lalu berbalik dengan sikap horor,

"_**Jangan mengikutiku.**_" Katanya dengan sangat sangat dingin. Miku membeku ditempat melihat aura suram menguar dari Kaito dengan dahsyatnya.

"Ukh..." Miku nyengir ketakutan saat Kaito akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

J-Jutek banget sih nolaknya!

Miku menatap kesal punggung laki-laki itu sebelum teringat pada tahi lalat di sudut mata Kaito. Dia kembali terdiam,

Padahal, banyak yang ingin Miku pastikan...

"Yah. Apa boleh buat deh..." kata Miku dengan putus asa sambil berjalan ke arah yang Kaito lewati tadi.

* * *

Malam hari kota Tokyo selalu indah pada waktunya. Seperti sekarang ini. Sudah menjelang pergantian musim di Jepang. Kalender tahun ini memang terbilang unik, karena setelah 25 Desember, salju belum turun juga. Sementara sekarang sudah akhir Januari. Dan anak-anak sudah menunggu kapan musim salju segera datang menyelimuti negara macan Asia ini.

Maka, tak heran bukan jika banyak pedagang kaki lima yang menyediakan makanan-makanan hangat dan promo besar-besaran menjelang bulan Februari yang akan datang ini?

Namun para pembaca, lain halnya dengan Kaito Shion. Laki-laki ini bukannya menikmati pemandangan itu, kini malah berada didalam sebuah optik besar. Tepatnya di meja resepsionis,

"Untuk tipe seperti ini, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk memperbaikinya," jelas seorang suster yang merupakan resepsionis itu sambil mengamati sebuah kacamata yang kelihatannya cukup tebal. Ya, kau benar. Itu kacamata Kaito.

"Akan saya urus dulu formulirnya. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata resepsionis itu tadi sambil memberikan nomor urut pada Kaito pada selembar kertas.

"Baik, terima kasih." Kata Kaito kalem sambil menerima kertas itu lalu si suster berlalu. Kaito lalu membaca tulisan yang kecil dibawah kertas itu. Namun dia tidak bisa membacanya karena dia tidak memakai kacamatanya, kan?

"Mohon ambil kacamata anda di bagian reparasi di belakang gedung ini~ oh, begituu..." tiba-tiba saja, nggak ada angin nggak ada badai, Miku Hatsune sudan berdiri disebelah Kaito sambil membaca tulisan yang Kaito tidak bisa baca tadi.

"HAA— K-kau!" seru Kaito kaget sambil melotot memandangi Miku yang membalas tatapannya sambil nyengir polos,

"Kacamatamu rusak karena melindungi Luka, ya? Kenapa nggak bilang?"tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito yang langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri ko—"** DUAK!**

Miku menganga lebar saat Kaito menabrak tembok sebesar di dihadapannya.

"K-Kait—" **JDUG!**

**JDAK!**

**DUAK!**

**GUBRAK!**

"K-Ka-Kaito?" setelah menyaksikan adegan berdarah tadi, Miku mendekati Kaito yang terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kepentok apaan tau beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kaito? He-hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Miku menelan ludahnya saat Kaito semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan... minus mata Kaito parah ya? Iya kan?" desak Miku tak sabar.

"Kait—"

"Makanya sudah kubilang... j-jangan mengikutiku!" kata Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah. Wajahnya bahkan memerah sampai telinganya juga ikutan merah. Miku membelalak ala fangirl,

Muka Kaito memerah! Memerah!

"Pokoknya Miku pulang sebelum jam 9." Kata Kaito berultimatum,

"T-Tunggu!" Miku meraih tangan Kaito, "Kaito masih punya waktu sampai kacamatanya selesai diperbaiki, kan?" tanya Miku. Kaito tak menjawab,

"Nah, makanya temani aku sebentar, yuk?" ajak Miku sambil tersenyum memohon. Walau buram, Kaito dapat melihat raut wajah manis Miku itu.

Yah, mana tega sih Kaito menolaknya kalau sudah begini?

* * *

"Lihat! Kereeen!" seru Miku kegirangan saat melihat lampu kerlap-kerlip menerangi distrik Tokyo yang selalu sibuk itu. Bahkan pepohonan disana juga dililit dengan lampu-lampu berbentuk macam-macam dan berwarna macam-macam. Pokoknya seperti dunia lampu, deh!

"Katanya pencahayaan dijalan ini sangat indah. Aku tidak percaya aku dapat melihatnya sendiri seperti sekarang ini!" kata Miku lagi sambil mengagumi tempat yang penuh manusia yang berpikiran sama sepertinya.

Namun tidak dengan Kaito.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Kaito dingin lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi sekarang_ tolong lepaskan tanganku_." Pintanya dengan nada galak. Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah sarkastik,

"Kau kira aku akan melakukannya? Kalau dilepas, ntar Kaito kabur!" tuduh Miku.

"Aku kan nggak mau jalan sendirian. Makanya jangan sampai terpisah dariku, ya!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum ceria dan tidak mengindahkan wajah Kaito yang dipenuhi aura suram karena harus menemani Miku berjalan-jalan dengan kondisinya yang tidak dapat melihat dengan sempurna seperti sekarang ini.

"Terserahlah. Dasar egois," gerutu Kaito kesal.

"Lagipula, aku memang tidak ingin jauh-jauh kok..." kata Miku sambil melihat sekelilingnya lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, dari situ lebih cantik!" tunjuk Miku ke arah yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Di dahi Kaito, kini muncul kedutan kesal. Apa-apaan sih Miku ini!

"Oi, kalau kesini kita malah semakin jauh dari gedung reparasi, tahu!" protes Kaito. Sementara Miku tersenyum penuh arti pada plang dibelakang Kaito yang bertuliskan 'Gedung Reparasi langsung diambil setelah tangga'. Hahaha, dasar Miku! Kondisi Kaito yang tidak bisa melihat jelas malah dijadikan tameng untuk berduaan dengannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Sebentar saja!" kata Miku. Kaito menghela nafas. Posisinya disini adalah orang yang nggak bisa lihat dengan jelas. Jadi, dia harus bergantung pada orang yang bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Yang sayangnya hanya ada Miku disana yang ia kenal.

Diam-diam, Kaito merasa sedikit jengah dengan semua ini.

Lamunan Kaito terganggu saat sebuah bakpao panas berisi kacang hijau terlihat tepat didepan matanya.

"Nih! Silakan. Kalau makan ini, Kaito akan lebih tenang!" kata Miku yang menyodorkan bakpao itu pada Kaito.

"Tidak boleh jajan." Protes Kaito dengan jengkel sambil memegang bakpao itu.

"Huh! Jangan kasar begitu dong," protes Miku balik dengan suara kesal yang dibuat-buat,

"Itu hadiah untuk Kaito..." kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Kaito mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung. Melihat raut itu, Miku kembali menjelaskan,

"Karena Kaito sudah melindungi temanku...," kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebih lebar,

"Terima kasih, ya!" kata Miku tulus. Kaito tertegun lalu menatap bakpao itu.

Diluar dugaannya, cewek semanja dan se-kanak-kanakan itu ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut dan penyayang yang tidak Kaito ketahui... apakah, Miku yang selama ini dipikirannya adalah Miku yang salah?

Apakah boleh Kaito berfikir begitu?

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Miku membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Kaito mengerjap kaget,

"Lho? Kok bisa?"

"Iya. Syukurlah, kita bisa sampai dengan selamat!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum lembut. Kaito lalu terdiam lagi...

Miku menggandeng tangannya tadi bukan untuk menahannya? _Tapi untuk menolongnya agar tidak nabrak-nabrak_?

"Ah... supaya tidak bahaya ya..." gumam Kaito.

Kaito kembali tertegun lalu menatap Miku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru resepsionis itu sambil memberikan kacamata Kaito yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Wah, salju turun... bagaimana ini? Aku nggak bawa payung!" Miku menatap khawatir langit yang hitam itu mulai menurunkan kerikil-kerikil putih yang dingin itu. Kaito terdiam sambil mengikuti arah pandang Miku.

"Kalau saja tadi kita tidak jalan memutar, tidak bakal begini jadinya..." kata Kaito dengan nada muram. Miku menelan ludahnya.

"E-ehehe... be-begitu ya..." Miku tertawa renyah.

'_Dasar bodoh... padahal aku nggak ingin membuatnya marah...'_, batin Miku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Maaf aku berbuat seenaknya... lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati..." kata Miku dengan menyesal.

Kaito terdiam lalu menarik sebelah tangan Miku agar gadis itu melihatnya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," kata Kaito sambil menundukan kepalanya. Miku menatap kepala laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba mendongkan, menampakan ekspresi tulus yang sulit dibaca namun sangat bisa membuat Miku tenang saat memandangnya.

"Justru... demi menolongku tadi...," lanjut Kaito sambil menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam dan penuh ketulusan,

"Aku ingin bilang... **Terima kasih**." Lanjutnya. Miku tertegun. Belum pernah dilihatnya Kaito yang dingin itu menjadi seemosional itu sekarang.

'_Dia berterima kasih...'_

Tanpa disadari, setetes cairan bening yang hangat menuruni pipi Miku. Lalu semakin banyak dan mengalir terus,

'_...kepadaku?'_

"L-Lho, kok nangis sih?" Kaito langsung mundur melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba menangis dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka itu. Aduh, pasti mereka menyangka ada hal yang tak baik terjadi diantara mereka.

'_Pertama kalinya dia berterimakasih kepadaku... Senangnya!'_

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Maaf... hehehe," cengir Miku sambil tersenyum ceria. Kaito menatap senyum itu dengan seksama lalu kembali mendekatinya,

"Dasar," Kaito lalu mengangkat tangannya dan tanpa diduga-duga oleh Miku, Kaito menghapus air mata dari pipi Miku dengan sikap protektif... sikap yang selama ini tak pernah ditunjukan oleh Kaito pada siapapun. Kecuali dirinya sekarang.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis dong...!" kata Kaito sambil tetap menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. Ditatapnya Miku dalam-dalam, "Berhentilah menangis..." pinta Kaito dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kasih sayang dan cinta. Miku menatap wajah itu lama-lama lalu tersenyum,

"Kalau dipeluk, mungkin aku akan berhenti menangis. Dulu sih begitu~" kata Miku sambil nyengir.

"Dasar bodoh." Komentar Kaito.

_Bagaimana ini..._

_Segala cinta pertama atau apapun itu..._

_Tak terpikir lagi olehku..._

_Sekarang pada laki-laki dihadapanku ini..._

_Pada Kaitolah hatiku terpikat..._

* * *

**Kriiing!**

"Yak, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa PR halaman 163 kerjakan di buku latihan, selamat siang." Kata Gakupo-senseo sambil meraih barang-barangnya dari meja guru.

"Siang, sensei!" balas anak-anak serempak.

"Ayo makan, aku lapar nih!"

"Pesan paket A saja yuk?"

"Kantin! Aku dataaang~"

Dan begitulah suasana hiruk pikuk yang terlihat di kelas 2-B. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, Miku malah diam di kelas. Sambil nyengir aneh,

Hey, Miku. Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?

"Hehehehe," Miku terkekeh aneh. Eits, dia belum gila kok, tenang saja!

Ternyata yang membuatnya aneh seperti itu adalah tas kecil yang dibawanya itu.

Apa sih isi tas itu?

'_Hari ini aku beda!'_ batin Miku. Oooh, rupanya isi tas itu adalah bento yang dibuatnya sendiri! Tepuk tangan untuk Miku, readers!

Miku lalu memerhatikan Kaito yang membereskan barang-barangnya dari atas meja.

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Kaito ya?

Miku lalu beranjak dengan tas bento tadi ditangannya. Dia harus menyerahkan hasil karyanya itu!

"Shion." Suara lembut itu membuat Miku menoleh dan mendapati Luka Megurine tengah mendekati Kaito sambil membawa kotak bento yang lumayan besar.

"Kau selalu makan siang di kantin kan?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum. Kaito hanya menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu."

**JDER!**

A-APA?

Miku melotot kaget saat Luka menyerahkan kotak bento itu pada Kaito. Kaito menerimanya dengan sedikit senyuman,

"Kalau nggak keberatan, kita makan bareng yuk! Aku bikin banyak nih." Kata Luka lalu menatap Miku yang masih membeku dibelakangnya dengan sikap tidak nyaman,

"Ayo sini Miku ikutan juga!" ajak Luka. Miku tersenyum paksa,

Masa Miku Hatsune yang geradakan itu harus bersaing dengan Luka yang cantik dan serba bisa itu! Jelas sangat tidak adil!

Apalagi...

"Ini, silakaan!" kata Luka sambil membuka tutup bentonya. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang menyilaukan—untuk Miku—dari dalam kotak bento itu. Berbagai sushi, onigiri, ekado dan buah apel yang kelihatannya sangat enak itu.

Waa—! Masa bekal Miku harus bersaing dengan bekal Luka!

'_Tidak! Enak saja kau, author! Aku juga sudah berjuang mati-matian! Akan aku serahkah sekarang juga!'_, batin Miku dengan semangat.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku juga—"

"Enak." Kaito baru juga mencoba satu sushi berisi ikan tuna itu dan langsung memuji rasanya. Miku terdiam. Tiba-tiba pertahanan percaya dirinya rubuh.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luka senang. Kaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban lalu pandangannya beralih pada Miku yang menatap mereka dengan wajah membeku.

"Kenapa, Miku?" tanya Kaito tidak peka.

"Ah... aku..." Miku menyembunyikan tas bentonya dibelakang badannya dengan kikuk,

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu ya!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum paksa dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Kaito menatap gadis itu aneh lalu tak sengaja melihat tas bento tadi. Kaito mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa gadis itu tak memberikannya?

Dan tanpa Kaito sadari, Luka memerhatikannya lalu memerhatikan Miku yang berlari tadi.

* * *

**Mustahil!**

Dengan aura suram bertebaran disekitarnya, Miku merosot dibalik tembok toilet sambil memerhatikan bento buatannya sendiri.

Bentonya tak mungkin mengalahkan bento buatan Luka yang sempurna 'kan?

"Haah... kalau saja dari dulu aku berlatih beginian...," gumam Miku menyesal lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang,

Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi!

'_Mungkin memang jelek dan takkan mengalahkan bento buatan Luka... Tapi aku akan coba menyerahkannya pada Kaito!' _kata Miku sambil tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Miku lalu berdiri dan beranjak kembali kekelas.

Namun ada yang aneh.

"Akhirnya! Kalau begini sih, kita sudah pasti bisa mengalahkan kelas 2-C, ya!" seru Rinto senang.

"Benar! Oh astaga, akhirnya keajaiban ini benar-benar terjadi!" seru Ted lebay.

"Hmm, ada apa ini?" tanya Miku dengan wajah bingung pada Neru. Gadis berambut kuning tua itu lalu menatap Miku dengan wajah bersinar,

"Hatsune! Bergembiralah!" seru Neru,

"Shion mau tampil di pertandingan Hyakunnin Isshu menggantikan Luka!" tambah Rin sambil ikut berseru. Miku membelalakan matanya lalu tersenyum senang,

"Benarkah? Syukurlah...! Kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Miku sambil tertawa senang lalu menatap Luka dan Kaito yang tengah dikerubungi anak-anak kelas.

"Iya, ya. Padahal tadinya kukira Shion itu angkuh," kata Teto.

"Ternyata dia baik juga, ya! **Sampai mau tampil demi Luka**!" seru Rin senang. Tiba-tiba saja Miku berhenti tersenyum mendengar komentar Rin.

_Demi... Luka?_

"Lebam di sudut mata Shion juga karena melindungi Luka 'kan?"

"Masa sih, ada apa?"

"Tapi lihat deh! Mereka itu memang cocok 'kan!"

"Iya ya, cocok banget! Sama-sama kalem!"

Miku lalu memerhatikan Kaito dan Luka yang masih ngobrol. Kaito lalu berkata sesuatu yang membuat Luka tertawa kecil.

Saat itulah Miku merasa dadanya ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau tak kasat mata dan terasa berat... berat... oleh rasa cemburu yang berlebihan.

"Hatsune juga setuju 'kan!" tanya Neru sambil menyenggol bahu Miku membuat si gadis tosca itu sadar,

"Ah... i-iya, Luka cantik. Anggun pula..." kata Miku dengan nada lirih yang berusaha ditutupi,

"**Mereka, benar-benar cocok...**"

_Aku ini bodoh sekali..._

_Aku terluka oleh kata-kataku sendiri..._

"Shion, maaf mendadak. Tapi pulang sekolah nanti ada waktu?" Miku menoleh mendapati Luka tengah berbicara dengan Kaito saat anak-anak kelas selesai mengerumuni mereka.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih. Jadi kalau bisa, ikutlah denganku sepulang sekolah nanti." Kata Luka dengan nada meminta yang tidak bakal ditolak oleh cowok manapun di seluruh SMA ini.

Tidak! Kaito, jangan terima!

Miku mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dadanya terasa dicabik-cabik mendengar perkataan Luka tadi yang begitu berani...

Tidak, tidak !

Pokoknya Kaito tidak boleh ikut dengannya! Tidak boleh!

"Kaito itu... _**MILIKKU**_!" teriak Miku tanpa sadar. Satu kelas segera hening mendengar teriakan Miku lalu menatap si empunya suara dengan sikap aneh. Begitupun Kaito yang merasa Miku aneh sekali.

"Hah, apa tadi?"

"Hatsune bilang apa tadi? Aku nggak salah dengar?"

"Heh? Hatsune kenapa sih?"

"Oh jadi begitu rupanya..."

"Hatsune dengan Shion? Astaga!"

Mendengar suara-suara itu, Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat memerah.

"Wah lihat tuh! Wajah Hatsune memerah!"

"Ternyata begitu ya. Ternyata Hatsune suka—"

"Bukan." Kaito berkata dengan nada berat membuat semua mata menatapnya kecuali Miku yang masih menunduk,

Kaito lalu mendekati Miku dan meraih buku matematika yang ada di meja Miku.

"Hari ini aku berjanji akan mengajari Miku matematika," jelas Kaito berusaha menetralkan suasana,

"Bagi Miku, aku ini hanya guru privatnya. Jadi merepotkan kalau kalian menyimpulkan seenaknya." Jelas Kaito yang langsung menohok Miku tepat di ulu hatinya.

_Merepotkan...?_

"Ooh guru privat toh!"

"Nggak seru!" komentar anak-anak lain.

_Bagi Kaito, perasaanku ini hanya merepotkannya saja?_

* * *

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil di kelabui." Suara bass Kaito memecah keheningan di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu. Miku berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah sedih,

"Kalau sampai ada yang salah paham... yang repot Miku juga 'kan." Kata Kaito sambil mendengus,

"... Tidak repot, kok." Kata Miku tiba-tiba. Kaito lalu membalik badannya dan mendapati gadis yang penuh semangat dan ceria itu kini menatapnya dengan wajah sedih, seperti bukan Hatsune Miku yang selama ini di kenalnya.

"Itu bukan salah paham..." kata Miku lagi. Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Kaito dengan tatapan lirih,

"_Aku nggak mau Kaito direbut siapapun..._" ucap Miku dengan suara bergetar. Lalu setitik air mata kembali menuruni pipi putihnya. Kaito hanya diam menatap wajah Miku yang penuh kesedihan itu,

Melihat Kaito tak bereaksi, Miku berbalik,

"Maaf aku berkata seenaknya." Gumam Miku sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah,

_Tapi bagi Kaito, perasaanku ini hanya merepotkannya saja..._

Miku bersumpah ia tidak menyadarinya. Tahu-tahu saja, lengan panjang dan kokoh milik Kaito melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan hangat dan lembut... seperti tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Miku bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantung Kaito dipunggungnya. Merasakan helaan nafas laki-laki itu di rambutnya dan dapat melihat ujung hidungnya dari ekor matanya.

Sedekat itu. Sehangat itu. Pelukan yang diberikan oleh seorang Kaito Shion yang dingin.

***TBC***

**HAHAHAHAHAHA #PLAK**

**Miku : Apa sih maksudmu, kerjaanmu bikin imejku sebagai diva virtual turun tau! #protes**

**Author : Kenapa lu? protes? gasuka? HAH? #muka ga nyante**

**Miku : #diem**

**Ehem, Author juga mau bales reviewnya duluu :D**

**Adrian : emang dia pangeran kegelapan NYAHAHAHAHA #ditabokin **

**Alanetia : aih terimakasih kalau dikau geregetan sama aku -w- #pedebanget**

**Taiyou desu : HIDUP GAJE! HAHAHAHAHA #bukan **

**AzumoraiseFerlin : so sweet? makasih. aku emang manis #bukan #plak**

**Lenka Aine : Okeee arigatou sudah mereview XDD dan... arigatou sudah di fave ./. #blushing #plak**

**Misa: HAHAHAHA Kaito emang raja PHP #ditabok fans Kaito**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : Soalnya dia ditarik sama Kaito baca ulang saja~ terus kakinya terkilir deh #maksa #dor**

**ARIGATOU YANG SUDAH REVIEW! XD YANG INI DI REVIEW JUGA DONG TwT #puppy eyes #DOR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna~~ maaphkan saya baru apdet ya TwT #sujudsujud *?* SAYA TELAT APDET ITU SEMUANYA GARA-GARA TUGAS YANG MENUMPUK DAN BANYAK SEKALI BANGET X'D **

**Dan juga banyak beban pikiran jadi menyumbat semangat buat nulis =_= ****#stopcurhat.**

**Ehem, about this chap, sebenernya saya agak bingung ya sama karakter-karakter Vocaloid, jadinya agak random aja gitu ngasih karakter-karakter tambahannya. HEHEHEHEHE #ditimpuk sendal.**

**Okedeh, selamat membaca chapter 4! **

* * *

_Luka itu cantik, anggun pula..._

_Mereka benar-benar cocok, _

_Namun pada Kaito-lah hatiku terikat..._

_Tapi baginya..._

_Perasaanku ini hanya merepotkannya saja?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku terdiam menahan nafasnya saat dirasakannya kedua tangan kokoh itu menyelubungi dirinya, memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang seolah ialah milik Kaito seorang. Miku melirik wajah laki-laki itu dari ekor matanya namun tak terlihat apapun selain wajahnya dari samping dengan plester disudut matanya.

_Kaito...? Kenapa..._

Kaito yang entah sadar atau tidak malah semakin menekankan dirinya pada gadis itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Miku seperti ingin membisikan sesuatu sebelum Miku mengaduh,

"Akh... s-sakit..." Miku mengaduh kesakitan saat Kaito menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadis itu. Meluhat reaksi Miku yang tidak Kaito harapkan, laki-laki berambut biru tua itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang berusaha terlihat datar walau dalam hati dia kecewa setengah mati.

"Maaf." kata Kaito sambil melepaskan Miku. Miku menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah karen kaget dan malu.

_Kaito kenapa..._

_Kamu memelukku?_

"Kaito... kamu—"

"Miku sendiri yang bilang 'kan," cetus Kaito sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan sikap acuh,

"Kalau dipeluk akan berhenti menangis." lanjut Kaito dengan nada monoton namun langsung membuat Miku menarik bibirnya kesamping dengan sikap tidak wajar,

"E-eh?"

Kaito berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Miku, "Cuma itu alasannya?" tanya Miku memastikan. Kaito berbalik sedikit lalu menghela nafasnya,

"Cuma itu!" kata Kaito dengan sikap biasa-biasa saja, "Aku benci membuat orang lain memangis," tukas Kaito dengan wajah bete namun langsung membuat sebuah batu besar bertuliskan 'CUMA ITU' diatas kepalanya lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Oke, salah. Lanjut.

_Haah, padahal aku sedikit berharap, _batin Miku kecewa,

"Ah satu lagi." kata Kaito tiba-tiba lalu meraih tas bento yang ada ditangan Miku.

"Aku belum menerima bekal buatan Miku." Lanjutnya. Miku membelalak lalu menoleh kearah Kaito yang langsung berbalik sambil memerhatikan bekal tersebut,

"Tadi mau ngasih 'kan?" tanya Kaito memastikan sambil melirik Miku lewat ekor matanya. Miku mengerjap,

"K-kok tau?" tanya Miku. Kaito menghela nafasnya lalu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan,

"Tentu saja. Karena dapurnya berantakan sekali tadi pagi."

_**GLEKH**_

"**M-MAAF NANTI AKAN AKU BERESKAN!**" teriak Miku dengan nada menyesal dan panik.

"Sudahlah," kata Kaito sambil bersiap berlalu, "Kau ini memang benar-benar merepotkan, Miku." Lalu pergi begitu saja.

_Ah... _

_Lagi-lagi, aku membuatnya marah... _

_Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang... _

_Aku memang cewek payah._

Miku menggerutu kecil tanpa tahu dibalik punggungnya, Kaito tersenyum sedikit melihat bekal itu. Senyuman seorang Kaito Shion yang mahal.

Yang hanya akan diberikannya pada Miku.

* * *

Koridor sekolah nampak ramai di hari Sabtu ini karena sekolah ini tidak belajar seperti biasanya. Melainkan mengadakan lomba-lomba untuk menyambut Pesta Akhir Tahun sekolah itu.

Lalu dari sebuah ruangan tertulis plang berukuran sedang yang ditulis dengan bahasa Kanji,

'**KEJUARAAN HYAKUNNIN ISSHU KE-46'**

Dari luar saja, sorak sorai anak-anak didalamnya sudah terdengar sedemikian heboh,

"Ayo, Kaito!"

"Berjuanglaaah~!"

"Nerooo!"

"Ayo terus kalahkan si payah itu!"

Miku sedikit kesulitan melihat kondisi kejuaraan tersebut karena ramainya ruangan itu. Miku tengah mengenakan yukata hijau tosca seperti rambutnya dengan motif bunga sakura dan obi putih sebagai pemanis. Di bahunya tertampang tulisan '2-C' yang dibuat dari kertas.

"Permisi, permisi..." kata Miku sambil menyenggol beberapa orang-orang lain yang memakai yukata juga.

Nah! Posisi yang tepat!

Miku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kejuaraan tersebut. Kaito masih memimpin keadaan dengan 6 kartu yang sudah diselesaikannya dengan mencocokan puisi.

"Time out!" seru Gumiya-sensei,

"Kelas 2-C menang!"

"HOREEE!" anak-anak kelas 2-C—termasuk Miku—langsung meloncat-loncat saking senangnya. Dari kejauhan Len dan Ted saling ber-high five-ria sambil meneguk es soda yang disediakan untuk konsumsi. Lalu kembali bersorak-sorak saat Rin datang dengan takoyaki dan limun madu ditangannya.

"Waah! Syukurlah, Miku!" seru Luka yang tampak cantik dengan yukata hitam dengan motif bunga melati dan garis putih disisi bajunya dan juga tak lupa obi pink yang menghiasi bagian perutnya.

"Iyaa! Semua berkat Kai—"

_Ah iya, Kaito berjuang demi Luka 'kan?_

"Semua berkat Kaito... karena ia berjuang demi Luka!" seru Miku sambil tersenyum riang walau sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

_Demi Luka..._

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Luka sambil tersipu malu,

"Tapi kalau benar begitu, aku senang sih." Lanjut Luka dengan ekspresi aneh. Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung,

"Kok... 'kalau benar begitu' sih? Memangnya ada apa?"

Luka lalu memulai ceritanya,

* * *

...

...

"Shion, lebam-mu masih sakit?" tanya Luka sambil menyantap sup mentimun dinginnya. Kaito menyumpit udangnya lalu mencelupkannya kedalam saus dan memakannya,

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Kaito seadanya. Luka sedikit sweatdrop dengan jawaban itu,

"Ahaha, Kaito memang jujur ya...," kata Luka.

"Waktu Shion pindah kesini, Shion tidak mau berbaur dengan anak-anak lain. Makanya aku kaget waktu Shion menolongku..." kata Luka dengan wajah tersipu. Kaito menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap Luka,

"Karena... Megurine-san..." mata biru itu menatap mata Luka dalam-dalam membuat Luka berdeg-degan ria dan semakin tersipu-sipu.

"Teman Miku yang berharga." lanjut Kaito membuat Luka tertegun,

"Jadi kalau Megurine-san sampai terluka, Miku pasti sedih. Dia bisa nangis...," kata Kaito. Luka merasa kerongkongannya kering lalu berdeham,

"Jadi... kamu melakukannya demi Miku?" tanya Luka heran. Kaito tidak langsung menjawabnya. Lalu dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sikap salah tingkah dan terkekeh,

"Heh... benar-benar deh, dia itu sangat merepotkan." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"... dan begitulah." Kata Luka mengakhiri ceritanya tanpa memedulikan Miku yang cengo kaget mendengar cerita Luka,

"Aku ingin bilang kalau Shion berjuang demi aku... tapi," Luka menatap Miku sambil tersenyum,

"Nyatanya Shion selalu berjuang demi Miku. Dia selalu memikirkan Miku..."

_Demi aku?_

"Oi, ngapain kau bengong hah?" Kaito tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Miku sambil menepuk lembut kepala gadis berambut hijau tosca itu,

"Bagaimana? Senang kan, kau sudah berhasil menyenangkan Megurine-san dan anak-anak sekelas?" tanya Kaito dengan sikap yang berusaha terlihat cuek namun Miku dapat merasakan kelembutan dalam suara itu.

"_Karena Shion selalu memikirkan Miku..."_

_Deg._

Miku menatap Kaito yang sibuk meneguk minumannya sendiri dengan sikap tenang saat anak-anak cowok mengerubunginya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan sikap akrab,

_Mungkin waktu Kaito bilang dia hanya guru privatku, artinya dia nggak punya hati padaku..._

_Tapi nggak apa...  
_

_Sedikit demi sedikit..._

_Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Kaito..._

* * *

Kaito menatap dengan sorot mata kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Nyaris saja Kaito merasa harus mengganti kacamatanya dengan kacamata baru melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini karena merasa minusnya bertambah parah.

"Selamat pagi, Kaito! Hari Minggu-pun bangunnya pagi, ya!" seru Miku dengan celemek ditubuhnya dan vacuum cleaner ditangannya sambil membersihkan karpet sambil tersenyum cerah. Kaito tak menjawabnya,

"Aku tak sangka Miku sampai mau membersihkan rumah... kepalamu terbentur ya?" tanya Kaito sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Miku dengan jemarinya. Miku cemberut dengan kedutan kesal didahinya.

"Kurang ajar! Enak saja kau. Kepalaku tak terbentur apa-apa tahu!" balas Miku. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan defensif,

"Udah jangan nyindir! Sana cepat mandi! Piyama-mu mau dicuci!" seru Miku sambil mendorong punggung Kaito kedalam kamar mandi. Kaito mengerjap saat tubuhnya mengapit pintu kamar mandi tersebut,

"Bisa bertahan sampai kapan tuh?" tanya Kaito dengan nada meremehkan,

"Lihat saja nanti!"

_Sudah kuputuskan!_

_Aku akan menjadi gadis yang diakui Kaito!_

Dan sepanjang hari Minggu itulah Miku menghabiskan waktunya dengan membersihkan rumah, mencuci, melipat baju dan yang sangat aneh adalah, belajar.

Kaito memerhatikan dengan seksama perubahan yang mendadak ini dengan mata memicing. Apa yang dipikirkan Miku, sih?

Padahal Kaito lebih suka Miku yang bergantung padanya...

* * *

**Kriiiing!**

"Waah hebat!"

"Kuis Biologi Hatsune dapat nilai rata-rata!" seru Rin kaget. Miku menatap puas lembaran ditangannya dengan nilai 80 yang berhasil dicapainya. Oke deh. Author ngaku, author juga nggak bisa Biologi makanya karakter Miku disini gak boleh lebih pinter dari author! #PLAK

Salah. Lanjut,

"Iya ya! Padahal biasanya selalu jelek, lho!" kata Teto masih terkaguum-kagum dengan perubahan Miku.

Kaito menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan wajah datar. Namun ia senang dalam hati kalau Miku tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Ah, aku tahu deh. Pasti gara-gara diajarin sama Shion 'kan!" kata Rin setengah meledek. Miku menatap Rin dengan wajah cemberut,

"Enak saja. Aku belajar sendiri kok!" bantah Miku pada Rin,

"Tanpa bergantung pada Kaito-pun kalau aku mau berusaha, aku bisa sendiri kok!" kata Miku dengan sikap angkuh. Kaito tertegun mendengarnya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Huuh, belagu!" sungut Teto.

Miku terkekeh mendengar komentar Teto lalu menghampiri Kaito yang sudah menampakan aura seram namun Miku tidak menyadarinya,

"Kaito! Lihat!" seru Miku sambil menunjukan kertas kuisnya tadi.

"Untuk ukuranku, hebat 'kan!" kata Miku dengan ceria. Kaito lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan berbalik,

"**DAPAT NILAI SEGITU AJA BANGGA! DASAR BODOH!**" maki Kaito dengan kedutan super-kesal didahi dan pipinya.

**JEGERR!**

"Nanti aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau dapat nilai 100. **_PAHAM_**?" kata Kaito dengan dinginnya membuat Miku dan orang-orang yang melihatnya juga ikut membeku melihatnya.

"I-Iya…" jawab Miku takut-takut. Kaito mendengus lalu berlalu dari sana menuju perpustakaan dengan aura kelam masih mengelilinginya.

"Ja-jahat banget sih…" komentar Haku,

"Iya ya, keras banget." Len bergidik melihatnya.

"Harusnya nggak begitu-begitu amat kali sama cewek," komentar Ted sambil melongo,

_Ah, kukira Kaito akan sedikit senang…_

_Ternyata tidak sama sekali…_

* * *

Suasana perpustakaan pada umumnya ya memang beginilah. Sepi, tidak terlalu banyak orang. Yang ada hanya seorang guru yang sudah tua yang menjaga perpustakaan itu dan selalu terlihat tenang. Rata-rata orang ke perpustakaan demi mencari referensi yang tidak ada di internet. Atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu saja,

"Huh!" Kaito bersungut-sungut saat meletakan kembali buku yang dipinjamnya kemarin dengan kasar,

"Baru dapat nilai bagus sedikit gara-gara belajar sendiri langsung cengengesan puas? Dasar payah," gerutu Kaito kesal,

"Dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa diriku…"

* * *

'_Haduh, pulang sekolah langsung belajar? Ngerepotin Kaito nggak, ya?'_batin Miku dalam hati sambil menatap buku Fisika dan ilmu Atronomi ditangannya. Besok kedua pelajaran itu ada tes dan Miku sama sekali nggak faham rumus-rumus nggak jelas itu. Makanya masuk IPS! #ditabok.

"Waaa! Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka!" suara teriakan Rin membuat Miku tersentak lalu memerhatikan apa yang cewek-cewek itu sedang bicarakan. Disana ada Luka, Rin, Haku, Teto dan Gumi yang sedang berkumpul.

"Kenapa sih? Ada apa?" tanya Miku penasaran,

"Ah, Hatsune! Lihat deh," Haku menunjuk seorang wanita cantik berambut seperti Luka di sebuah tabloid tata cara memasak,

"Ini kakaknya Luka, loh! Dia sedang ada di Jepang!" seru Haku,

"Kami sedang mendiskusikan mau minta diajarkan bikin coklat padanya!" jelas Gumi.

_V-Valentine?_

"Miku mau ikutan? Bikin buat Shion." tawar Luka sambil menepuk bahu Miku.

"H-HAH! K-kok tahu?" Miku gelagapan dengan wajah memerah ditembak begitu oleh Luka.

"Ya jelas tahu dong." Luka terkekeh,

_Valentine ya… _

_Sebetulnya aku sedikit kepikiran sih, _

_Tapi, _

_Jangankan cokelat, masak saja nggak bisa. _

_Nggak mungkin aku minta diajari oleh Kaito 'kan?_

_Tidak! Berarti ini kesempatanku, tahu!_

"Aku ikut dong!" seru Miku pada Luka yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Oke."

"Tapi sebelum itu…"

* * *

"Lambat amat sih!" protes Kaito saat melihat Miku setengah berlari kearahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal,

"M-Maaf!" kata Miku,

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kaito. Miku tidak beranjak lalu berkata,

"Kaito pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan." Kata Miku membuat Kaito berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Kau janji mau belajar 'kan tadi?" kata Kaito dengan nada mengintimidasi,

"B-Benar sih, sih tapi—"

"Memangnya kau ini ada urusan apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil melihat tangannya. Miku melirik sampingnya,

_Ukh, tidak mungkin bilang mau diajari bikin cokelat 'kan!_

"Etto…"

"Hatsune! Ayo cepat!" suara Rin terdengar dari arah lorong tempat loker,

"Ah, maaf Kaito. Hari ini aku minta diajari sesuatu pada Luka!" kata Miku sambil bersiap beranjak kearah suara Rin.

Kaito menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kesal lalu menarik Miku kembali.

"Hatsune! Oi, kita tinggal nih!" seru Teto.

"Miku! Itu tadi Miku bukan?" Tanya Luka sekilas melihat bayangan Miku tadi.

"Ah?" Rin menatap kearah pandang Luka dan tidak mendapati apapun, "Nggak. Bukan tahu."

"Lah?"

"Hatsuneeeee, kita tinggal yaaa!"

"Mikuu!"

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, orang yang dicari-cari ada dibelakang loker yang tertutup dan nyaris tak kelihatan. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tengah bersandar pada loker itu dengan sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. Tangan milik seorang Kaito Shion.

"Uwaah! Le-lepaskan! Kenapa tiba-tiba membekapku!" Miku mendorong tangan Kaito dari mulutnya dan menengok kebelakang arah tempat teman-temannya tadi,

"Yaah, aku ditinggal deh." Keluh Miku.

"Aku kan…" Kaito yang menunduk tak terlalu terlihat oleh rambut birunya yang sedikit menutupi arah pandang Miku,

"Eh…?"

"**AKU GURU PRIVATMU 'KAN!**" seru Kaito sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah itu terlihat sedih, putus asa dan… astaga, kecewa?

_Kenapa wajahmu begitu?_

"Kaito kenapa sih? A-Aneh deh…" Miku mencoba menenangkan laki-laki itu dengan berkata setenang mungkin pula,

"Yang aneh itu kau, Miku." Kaito menatap dalam-dalam gadis itu,

"Tiba-tiba jadi mandiri, semuanya dikerjakan sendiri… tak lagi… bergantung padaku?" bisa Miku rasakan suara itu melemah dan semakin lirih,

"Segitu… tak maunya bergantung lagi padaku?" Tanya Kaito sambil menundukan wajahnya. Miku tertegun mendengar semua pengakuan tadi,

_Kaito seemosional ini?_

"Bukan…" lirih Miku balik, diangkatnya dagu pemuda itu hingga menatapnya,

"Aku bukannya… nggak mau bergantung lagi pada Kaito… Tapi aku nggak suka pada diriku yang selalu bergantung pada Kaito," tutur Miku,

"Habis, aku ingin Kaito melihatku sebagai seorang wanita… itu saja." Kata Miku sambil menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam, hingga ia sendiri merasa tenggelam dalam warna biru yang menenangkan itu.

_Karena aku pikir, mana mungkin Kaito menyukai gadis yang nggak bisa apa-apa…_

"Karena aku… suka Kaito…" dan dalam satu sentakan saja, hangat tubuh Kaito menyelubungi dirinya, memberinya kehangatan dan takkan melepaskannya. Begitupun Miku yang takkan melepaskan Kaito sampai kapanpun…

* * *

**Kediaman Hatsune,**

"Haloooo, dengan Hatsune disini~!" seorang laki-laki mengangkat handphonenya sambil melepaskan dasinya.

"…." Seseorang diseberang telefon itu mengatakan sesuatu membuat si kepala keluarga Hatsune itu tertegun lalu menatap kalender,

"Rupanya kau. Yak benar. Sebentar lagi ya…" gumam laki-laki itu sambil melihat tanggal 14 Februari yang dilingkari dengan tanpa bintang dibawahnya bertuliskan, 'Valentine's day'.

***TBC***

**HUEDAAN BERES JUGA NI CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHA #PLAK **

**Miku : Kenapa aku harus nembak si baka itu?! QAQ #gebukin author**

**Kaito : Bilang aja demen. #pasang muka sok keren**

**Miku : #gebukin Kaito**

**Author : #gebukin dua-duanya**

**Gumi : #gebukin tukang bakso (?) **

**Okedeh, daripa melihat adegan berdarah diatas, mending saya bales dulu reviewnya X3**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : SAMAAA! DIRIKU JUGA GAK SUKA IKAN GYAHAHAHAHA #TOS #PLAK XD **

**misa : Terimakasih sarannya, misa-san~ XD maaph baru apdet (_ _)**

**Sagasano alias Itachi : Arigatou, senpai! XD**

**AzumoraiseFerlin : Parah siah baru baca wkwkwk. Emang gue manis kali. Pweeaaseee deh #PLAKK**

**Lenka Aine : Ini sudah saya lanjut XD semoga dikau puas~ *?***

**AkemiAmaterasu : H-HAA? GA NYAMBUNG OAO #panik #plak #lebay sekale. wkwkwk arigatou sarannya~ akan saya pikiran X3b #sokpenting #dor **

**Keep reading, all XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gile parah. Akhirnya saya balik lagi. X'D #nangisbahagia. Hahaha, saya memperjuangkan nulis ini semaleman tanpa mempedulikan besoknya saya menjadi panitia gajelas. Abisnya ngurus gituan bikin stress. =_= #stopcurhat. **

**About this chap : Sebenernya saya agak bingung loh sama endingnya. Bingung antara milih gantung aja atau gimana. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka... #disensor buat surprise #sokpenting. **

**Dan juga, fanficnya sempet error jadi saya males ngedit dua kali. Jadi kemungkinan typo mungkin masih ada X3**

**THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWING! I LOOOVE YOU! **

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAP OF MY PERFECT PRIVATE TEACHER! **

* * *

_Bukannya aku tak suka bergantung padamu,_

_Karena aku tak suka pada diriku yang bergantung pada Kaito… _

_Karena aku pikir… _

_Mana mungkin Kaito akan menyukai gadis yang nggak bisa apa-apa? _

_Karena aku, suka Kaito… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pria berambut biru tua itu terus saja memeluk si gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan penuh kehangatan dan erat. Ia bahkan menekan bagian belakang kepala gadis itu agar mencium aroma tubuhnya, merasakan detak jantungnya… membuatnya merasa dicintai.

_Detak jantung Kaito… menenangkan… _, Miku memejamkan matanya saat menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Perlahan, Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku. Menunduk, menatap gadis itu dalam diam namun menerawangi mata hijau Miku dengan intens, lembut dan hangat dibalik kacamata dinginnya. Betapa Miku berharap waktu berhenti saja.

"Miku…," panggil Kaito. Betapa Miku merasa suara itu yang membuatnya terus menerus memanggil nama Kaito,

"Ya…"

_Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu, Kaito…_

"Ya ampun, Hatsune! Ternyata kau disini!" seru Rin sambil menghela nafas berat. Miku menoleh dengan kaget menatap Rin dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo! Kau jadi ikut minta diajari bikin cokelat kakaknya Luka, nggak?" tanya Teto sambil menarik tangan Miku dengan sikap terburu-buru. Miku membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi segera mengurungkannya saat merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya… tangan Kaito yang menahannya pergi.

"Ah… aku…" Miku menelan ludahnya, "Aku ada urusan. Tidak jadi, deh. Maaf ya…" lanjut Miku.

"Eh? Tidak jadi nih?" Teto melepaskan tangan Miku.

"Yah, ya sudah!" kata Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku diikuti yang lainnya. Miku hanya menatapi punggung teman-temannya yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

"Pembohong." kata pertama itulah yang diucapkan Kaito saat mereka duduk di bus untuk segera pulang. Miku menganga lalu mengernyitkan dahinya,

"E-ekh?"

"Padahal Miku nggak ada urusan apa-apa. Tapi tadi bilangnya ada urusan." ketus Kaito sambil melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya membuat Miku memberenggut,

"Kalau mau minta diajari bikin cokelat , ya, katakan saja." Kaito kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Miku menghela nafasnya dengan wajah memerah,

_Curang! Kok bilang begitu, sih? _

_Mana bisa aku bilang… mana bisa aku pergi… _

_Dengan menepis tanganmu, Kaito?_

Wajah Miku semakin memerah saat melirik tangannya sendiri yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Kaito. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi Kaito yang menahannya pergi…

Huh! Padahal sikap Kaito tadi itu sedikit membuat Miku berharap, tahu!

_Oh, begitu? Ternyata kamu tidak bermaksud menghentikanku, ya? _, batin Miku lalu mengambil ponselnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi,

"Oke. Aku akan telpon Luka!" kata Miku. Satu sentakan dair Kaito membuat Miku menoleh,

"Tidak boleh."

Ctik!, maka urat kesal didahi Miku terlihat, kenapa sih ini cowok labil banget!

"**APAAN SIH! YANG MANA YANG BENAR?**" seru Miku kesal. Kaito hanya menatap tenang gadis itu,

"Kau memang boleh bilang mau belajar bikin cokelat. Tapi aku 'kan tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi." ujar Kaito seenaknya. Ia lalu menatap Miku dalam-dalam,

"Yang boleh mengajari Miku… **_Cuma aku_**."

**Deg.**

Miku merasakan wajahnya kembali terasa panas lalu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali… dan kembali duduk disamping Kaito.

"He? Kok tumben jadi penurut?" Kaito mengernyit tak mengerti saat Miku memutuskan untuk menurutinya kali ini.

"Aku nggak mau diajari bikin cokelat oleh Kaito…"

"Heh?"

"K-karena cokelatnya untuk Kaito… ma-makanya aku nggak mau diajari olehmu…" kata Miku sambil menunduk, menahan malu. Kaito terdiam lalu,

"Hmm… hari kematianku saat Valentine, ya…" katanya dengan sikap yang benar-benar putus asa.

"JA-JAHAT!" seru Miku sambil melotot pada Kaito. Laki-laki itu sedikit meringis lalu tersenyum pada Miku,

"Ya sudahlah… aku tak berharap banyak. Tapi…," Kaito melembutkan nada suaranya, "Kutunggu."

* * *

**Malam hari di kediaman Hatsune…**

"Yosh! Beli bahan-bahannya dulu!" kata Miku kepada dirinya sendiri sambil merapatkan jaket merah yang dikenakannya,

"Aku pergi dulu!" seru Miku sambil membuka kenop pintu dan berlari keluar rumah. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis yang ceria itu lalu tersenyum simpul,

"Ah, Kaito." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berambut sama dengan Miku—hanya saja sedikit memutih karena faktor usia—memanggil Kaito. Kaito mengerjap sambil memandang ayah Miku dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Kaito mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa. Mengikuti laki-laki itu yang kini tengah meneguk kopi hitamnya,

"Bagaimana? Kau betah disini?" tanya laki-laki yang merupakan kepala marga Hatsune sambil terkekeh. Kaito mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hahaha baguslah. Sepertinya monyet kecil-ku menyukaimu, ya…" kata laki-laki itu lagi. Kaito kemudian teringat Miku yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja di awal pertemuan mereka dan teringat pada Miku yang sekarang sudah lebih dewasa dan tegar dalam menghadapi apapun. Tanpa laki-laki berambut biru itu sadari, ia tersenyum kecil,

"Ya. Awalnya sangat merepotkan… namun sekarang jadi menyenangkan." Tutur Kaito jujur. Ekspresinya melembut. Ayah Miku mengangkat bibirnya sedikit,

"Oh ya? Paman ikut senang mendengarnya…" laki-laki itu lalu seperti ragu-ragu akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya,

"Sebenarnya, kemarin malam ayahmu meneleponku." Kaito menatap laki-laki itu dalam diam. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras,

"Kau tahu, sepertinya mereka akan segera pindah ke rumah paman Akita." Tanpa bisa dicegah, satu ekspresi kaget mewarnai wajah tampan Kaito dalam beberapa saat,

"Mereka akan bersiap tanggal 14 dan langsung pindah. Tapi mampir kesini dulu," jelas laki-laki itu lagi. Kaito mendengarkannya sembari merenung. Setengah mendengarkan,

"Sejujurnya, paman tidak keberatan jika Kaito tetap disini," katanya lalu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan,

"Semuanya terserah pada Kaito saja." Kaito hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,

"Aku—"

Sreek!

Kedua laki-laki tadi menoleh dan mendapati Miku berdiri disana dengan sikap canggung. Senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan,

"A-ano… daftar belanjaannya ketinggalan tadi…" kata Miku. Suaranya terdengar agak lirih,

_Akita…? Sejauh itukah Kaito akan pindah?_

"Kaito…" Miku menarik pelan lengan baju Kaito yang panjang.

"Kaito… takkan pergi 'kan? Ya kan?" desak Miku sambil tersenyum memohon. Kaito menatap datar gadis itu lalu dengan sikap lembut, dia menepis pelan tangan Miku yang sedang menarik lengan bajunya,

"Aku akan pergi." Ujar Kaito tegas,

"A-ah? K-Kenapa?" Miku berusaha menyuarakan hatinya dengan berat… sungguh. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Kaito seperti ini…

"Aku disini untuk menjadi guru privat Miku. Tapi, Miku sudah tak perlu kuajari lagi." Dan hati Miku langsung mencelos mendengarnya,

"Aku, sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini." Kaito tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Miku. Entah kenapa, senyum itu tidak menenangkan Miku… kenapa Kaito harus mengatakannya dengan wajah senang begitu?

"Oh begitu…," Miku menundukan wajahnya,

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal!" kata Miku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

_Aku suka Kaito. Makanya aku tidak mau berpisah… _

_Bagi Kaito… _

_Alasan semacam itu tidak ada, ya?_

* * *

"Yak, maaf Kaito telah merepotkanmu!" kata kepala keluarga Hatsune itu. Kaito Shion membungkukan badannya ditengah kedua orangtuanya yang datang menjemputnya,

"Ah, tidak. Justru Kaito-lah yang mungkin banyak merepotkanmu, Hatsune!" ayah Kaito menjabat tangan kawan lamanya itu.

"Ah tidak, kok." Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap pintu rumah,

"Hoi Miku! Kaito mau pulang nih! Ayo dong beri salam!" seru Meiko galak lalu mendengus, "Dasar anak itu…"

"Miku!" ayah Miku ikutan memanggil Miku. Kaito yang menyadari bahwa Miku tak ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali hanya bisa membisu.

Bukannya gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tidak mendengar panggilan-panggilan untuknya, hanya saja…

Mana mungkin kan dia keluar dengan mata bengkak begitu?

_Ukh, betapa ingin aku melepas kepergiannya dengan senyuman… _

_Tapi…_

Miku menatap kaca yang ada dihadapannya lalu terpekik, _Mana mungkin aku keluar dengan wajah begini!_

Miku melirik kotak cokelat yang dibuatnya dengan wajah sedih. Ah… padahal ia ingin memberikannya, padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan…

Gadis itu lalu menatap pintu kamarnya sambil membawa cokelat itu dan berlari keluar,

_Aku mau melarangnya pergi!_

Namun harapannya pupus saat Meiko menutup pintu rumah. Mata cokelat tantenya itu segera bertabrakan dengannya. Meiko menatap Miku dengan kesal,

"Terlambat! Kaito sudah pergi…" kata Meiko sambil masuk kedalam. Menepuk pundak Miku dengan sikap sayang dan masuk kedalam meninggalkan Miku yang membeku,

"Huh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa baru keluar sih?" maki ayahnya yang baru masuk dibelakang Meiko. Miku merapatkan rahangnya dan berlari melewati ayahnya yang cengo,

"HOI, MIKU!"

_Bohong! Bohong!_

Miku berlari sekencang-kencangnya melewati jalan setapan dihadapannya. Masih dengan secercah harapan bahwa Kaito belum jauh, tapi…

Yang didapatnya hanyalah kehampaan.

_Aku bahkan… nggak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal…_

* * *

Kasane Ted menatap kertas ujian Fisika-nya dengan wajah bête, kesal, marah dan pasrah. Nilai 16 untuk ujian yang baru dia dapatkan,

"Uwoooo! **TEST INI TERLALU SUSAAAAAH!**" protes Ted tak terima. Len yang ada disampingnya menepuk pundak kawannya itu,

"Hahaha, sabar ya, _bro_. Aku juga nggak kalah jelek kok." Len memperlihatkan nilai 52 untuk ulangannya sendiri.

"Haah, itu sih kaliannya saja yang bodoh." Ledek Gumi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

"APA KATAMU!" Ted sewot dan disambut cekikikan dari anak-anak cewek. Ted lalu melirik Miku yang memandangi kertas ujiannya tanpa ekspresi. Lalu ide jahil laki-laki ini timbul,

"HAHAHA! DAPAT TEMAAAN!" seru Ted saat melihat angka 29 untuk nilai yang diperoleh Miku. Miku yang masih agak linglung hanya mengerjap, "Eh?"

"EEEEEH? HEEEEEI BALIKIIIN!" seru Miku kesal sambil berusaha mengambil kertas ujiannya kembali,

"Hahaha, dasar Hatsune. Kemarin dapat bagus kok sekarang jelek lagi?" Ted mengagumi kertas ujian Miku yang nilainya tak kalah darinya.

"**Pasti gara-gara ditinggal sama guru privatnya ya~**" Len nyeletuk tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu dan membuat Miku langsung tertohok, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

**PLETAK!**

"AW—! SIAPA—" Len mengusap tengkuknya yang dipukul sesuatu dan mendapati Luka yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ganas—yang tak pernah ditunjukannya selama ini—dan Len menelan ludahnya,

"T-tadi Megurine-san mukul anak cowok?" anak-anak kelas langsung ber-sweatdrop ria melihat Luka yang OOC.

"H-hehehe, Miku, pulang sekolah mau ikut karaokean? Sekalian menghilangkan stress selepas ujian!" kata Luka menawarkan sambil tersenyum tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi Miku yang sama kagetnya dengan anak-anak kelas yang cengo melihat Luka memukul Len tadi.

"Maaf… aku nggak ikut. Tenggorokanku nggak enak… hehe…" Miku membalas Luka dengan lirih,

"Aku duluan, ya!" Miku meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Luka hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir dan berharap Miku akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Miku Hatsune mendudukan dirinya di halte bus yang tidak ada orang. Menatap dengan aura suram kertas ujiannya tadi. Ya ampun… apa yang bakal Kaito katakan kalau melihatnya, coba?

Mungkin Kaito akan mengatakan **"AMIT-AMIT!"** dengan ekspresi menghinanya yang khas. Mau tak mau Miku tertawa kecil mengingatnya,

_Syukurlah… aku tak perlu dimarahi lagi…_

Tiba-tiba Miku teringat bagaimana ia dan Kaito duduk di halte yang sama… dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam…

Satu tetes, dua tetes… dan di tetes ketigalah Miku baru sadar bahwa dirinya menangis. Menangisi Kaito yang pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Miku. Apakah laki-laki itu sungguh tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Miku? Tidak sayang pada Miku seperti Miku menyayanginya?

_Ternyata tanpa Kaito… aku memang tak bisa apa-apa…_

Air matanya semakin deras dan lama-lama disertai isakan-isakan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Sakit. Seperti hatinya.

_Kaito, aku ingin dengar suaramu… dimarahi juga tak apa… _

_Aku ingin…_

Miku lalu merasakan pandangannya menggelap, kepalanya berputar-putar dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk tanpa aba-aba,

… _ketemu kamu…_

…

…

…

…

…

_Dimana aku?_

Miku merasa kepalanya sakit sekali saat terbangun. Namun ia berada dikamarnya. Dengan baju yang sudah diganti pula. Ia berusaha duduk, mencari-cari sesuatu—atau seseorang—didalam kamarnya. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat gundukan rambut biru yang dikenalnya… dengan takut-takut ia berhalusinasi, Miku mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap wajah itu…

Dan benar, itu Kaito.

"Kaito…" panggil Miku tanpa sadar. Perasaan senang, kaget, terharu dan kacau bergabung menjadi satu…

"Ah, Miku sudah sadar rupanya…" tanpa diduga Miku, laki-laki itu sadar dan memakai kacamatanya yang terletak di meja belajar Miku,

"Sudah enakan?" tanya Kaito. Miku menelan ludahnya, "Ya…"

_Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_

"Kaito kok disini? Bukannya Kaito sudah pergi ke Akita?" tanya Miku menyuarakan isi hatinya,

"Hm? Iya. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah paman Akita di kota sebelah." Kata Kaito. Dan sadarlah Miku akan ketololan dan kesalah pahamannya selama ini.

"**AKITA ITU NAMA ORANG?**" tanya Miku syok. Kaito mengangguk, "Dia pamanku."

Sip. Miku. Kau emang baka tingkat dewa.

"Waktu aku sedang perjalanan kesini," Kaito membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun,

"AKu melihat Miku pingsan lagi di halte bus." Kata Kaito. Miku nyengir aneh lalu,

"Hohoho, maaf mere—"

Menyadari sesuatu, Kaito tadi bilang… 'pingsan _lagi_?'… padahal, Miku hanya pingsan sekali itu saja yang ditolong oleh—

Mendadak sadarlah Miku selama ini, "Kaito… T-Terima kasih untuk waktu itu, ya?" Miku berkata dengan nada ragu. Laki-laki itu menoleh dengan senyuman mengembang,

"Sama-sama…"

_Ya Tuhan!_

Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan.

_J-jadi… yang menolongku waktu itu—_

"Miku? Kau sudah sadar?" ayah Miku tiba-tiba nongol dengan sudah berpakaian rapi. Miku mengerjap,

"Ayah mau kemana lagi?"

"Oh, dinas luar yang panjang!" seru ayah Miku sambil nyengir,

"Makanya itu aku minta bantuanmu lagi, wahai guru privat!" ayah Miku menatap Kaito penuh arti, "Karena aku khawatir kalau hanya ada perempuan dirumah sih."

"Baik." Balas Kaito formal sebelum pintu ditutup oleh ayah Miku. Kaito menatap Miku lalu,

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya, Mik—" BRUK! Miku segera menerjang Kaito dan memeluknya erat-erat,

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Soalnya, masih banyak… banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan!" Miku terisak saking senangnya. Kaito menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan sikap sayang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah,

"Aku juga… ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Miku…"

Miku mendongakan kepalanya. Mencari mata Kaito dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu…," Kaito menatap rak buku Miku yang sangat-sangat berantakan,

"_**Ini apa?**_"

**GLEKH!**

"Selama aku tak ada… _sepertinya kau bermalas-malasan, ya_?" Kaito menatap Miku dengan wajah dan nada yang sama—horor—sambil memperlihatkan hasil ujian Miku yang tadi mendapat nilai 29. Miku terkekeh dengan sikap kaku sebelum berseru keras-keras,

"**M-MA-MAAAFKAN AKUUUUUU!**"

Dan bimbingan keras dari si guru privat kembali dimulai!

***OWARI***

**EPILOG**

Kediaman Hatsune pada liburan musim dingin ini terasa damai dan tentram. Dimana didalam rumah itu hanya terdapat sepasang remaja yang bertolak belakang,

"Haaa! Celana! Aku lupa celananya!" seru Miku yang ada didalam kamar mandi sambil berseru putus asa. Yah, nggak mungkin dia meminta Kaito mengambilkan celananya 'kan?

Miku lalu melilitkan handuknya ditubuhnya lalu berlari keluar kamar mandi,

"Celana… celana… celana…" gumamnya seiring berlari. Miku yang terlalu terburu-buru tidak sempat memerhatikan sekitarnya dan tiba-tiba saja…

BRUK!

"A—" srak! Dan handuknya terlepas. Kontan wajah orang yang ditabrak—Kaito—dan Miku juga, berteriak kencang denga nwajah memerah, "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!**"

* * *

"Ka-katanya Kaito mau keluar sebentar! Kok masih disini sih!" Miku protes keras pada Kaito yang dengan tenangnya menatap Miku. Walau wajahnya masih memerah,

"Memang keluar sebentar, tapi hanya ke Supermarket dekat sini." Kata Kaito dengan salah tingkah lalu mengambil celemek dan memakainya,

"Kau ini, sadar diri dong kalau dirumah ini juga ada orang lain." Ketus Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Miku mendengus dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya,

_Gini deh, hari-hari selanjutnya bersama Kaito…_

Aroma manis yang kental membuat Miku menoleh. Air liurnya langsung memenuhi mulutnya,

"Wanginya enak! Masak apa?" Miku mendekati dapur tempat Kaito berpijak,

"Oh ini… aku sedang bikin Marshmallow. Untuk balasan Valentine." Jelas Kaito sambil menaruh Marshmallow yang sudah jadi keatas piring putih.

"Wah asiik! Jadi nggak sabar nih!" seru Miku. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa Miku yang jadi nggak sabar? Aku nggak buat untuk Miku, kok." Kata Kaito. Miku langsung membeku lalu berbalik,

"Eh?"

"Iya.** Soalnya aku kan tidak terima cokelat dari Miku**." Jelas Kaito dengan nada dingin. Miku menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal,

_Huuh! Tadinya kan aku memang berniat akan memberikannya! Tapi nggak jadi!  
_

_Tapi kan…_

Miku menatap punggung Kaito. Bukankah dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu? Kalau ia suka pada Kaito? Dan Kaito juga suka pada—

Eh, tidak. Kaito tidak bilang kalau dia suka pada Miku 'kan? Dia hanya memeluk Miku saja.

Dan aura suram kembali menggenangi sekitar gadis berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Ng—Kaito… aku—"

Ting Tong!

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya…" Kaito menoleh kearah pintu depan.

"Katanya balasannya mau langsung diambil sendiri kesini." Jelas Kaito lalu mengambil bungkusan Marshmallow yang dibuatnya tadi.

**Deg.**

_Ka-kamu akan memberikannya? _

_Dengan wajah seperti apa? _

_Kenapa aku… _

_Agak…_

Miku menarik tangan Kaito. Menahannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung pria itu,

"Jangan dikasih…"

… _keberatan…_

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Kaito mengerjap kaget,

"Aku tahu aku ini egois… tapi," Miku membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Kaito,

"Tapi aku nggak mau kau memberikannya pada cewek lain…"

Kaito tertegun lalu mengerjap lagi, "Miku—"

"**KAITOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" suara ibu-ibu yang bergerumun tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar.

"KAMI DATANG UNTUK MENGAMBIL BALASAN VALENTINE-NYAAAAA!" seru ibu-ibu berisik itu tadi. Miku cengo dengan mulut yang selebar-lebarnya. Sementara Kaito hanya sweatdrop melihat gerumunan ibu-ibu yang seperti sedang kelaparan itu,

"Ini. Silakan." Kaito memberikan kantung marshmallow yang tadi dibuatnya.

"GYAAA!"

"Kami menunggu-nunggu kue buatan Kaito, lhooooooo!"

"Iya yaaaa! Kaito baik banget!"

Miku yang masih syok berat melihat pemandangan super-aneh tadi lalu bersuara, "Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka itu para nyonya tetanggaku dulu. Tiap tahun pasti minta tukaran hadiah. Mereka mengincar kue buatanku." Kata Kaito masih dengan sedikit sweatdrop melihat kehisterisan ibu-ibu nggak jelas itu. Miku hanya bisa ikut sweatdrop namun dalam hati merasa lega,

_Jadi bukan mengincar Kaito-nya!_

"Terima kasih, Kaitoooo! Tahun depan lagi yaaaa!" seru ibu-ibu itu. Miku tersentak dibalik punggung Kaito,

_Tahun depan begini lagi? _

_Yah… apa boleh buat…_

Kaito melirik Miku sedikit lalu menatap ibu-ibu tadi,

"Maaf sepertinya ini yang terakhir."

"AAAAH?"

"LHOOO KENAPAAA?"

"Karena…" Kaito menarik Miku dari balik punggungnya, "Sepertinya dia keberatan…"

_A-AKU? MAKSUDNYA AKU, YA?_

Miku langsung gelagapan salah tingkat saat ibu-ibu berteriak-teriak menggoda,

"KAITO PUNYA PACAR?" seru mereka berbarengan, Kaito mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan pacar kok."

_Ah… nggak dianggap pacar…_

"Bukan pacar. _**Tapi aku tak mau melakukan hal yang tidak disukai oleh gadis yang kusuka**_."

Eh…?

"Mohon pengertiannya." Kata Kaito membuat ibu-ibu tadi ber 'kya-kya' ria.

Setelah ibu-ibu tadi berpamitan, Kaito dan Miku kembali masuk, "Nah beres 'kan!" kata Kaito. Miku terdiam dengan pengakuan Kaito tadi lalu tiba-tiba air matanya bergulir,

"K-kok nangis?" Kaito panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Miku. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tertawa kecil…

"_Bukan pacar, tapi gadis yang kusuka…"_

"Hahaha, tak apa. Ini tangisan bahagia kok…" Miku mengusap air matanya. Kaito menatap senyuman Miku lama-lama.

_Aku memang tak memberikan apa-apa waktu Valentine…_

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kaito memegangi kedua sisi kepala Miku, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu… menyentuhkan bibirnya kepada bibir gadis itu dengan penuh cinta dan rasa sayang yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya…

Saat Miku memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Kaito tengah memberikan hadiah balasan yang manis sekali.

***FIN***

**HALAH HALAAAH BERES JUGA INI CHAP X'D PENUH PERJUANGAN LOH! #curhat**

**Saya bikin chap ini sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi baru di publish sekarang... soalnya sempetnya sekarang~ hohohoho XD #PLAK**

**Saya males reviewnya dulu ya :3**

**Lenka Aine : Hahahaha iya. Semoga di chap ini bersih. #ngarep #plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca MPPT ini sampai akhir X'D**

**AzumoraiseFerlin: Kaito itu simpenan gue HOHOHOHOHO #PLAK. Arigato udah memaksakan diri membaca fic gajelas ini fer -_- hohohoh**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : Dimuat-muatin aja. #desh. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca fic saya ini X'3**

**Zeita Hikari : Aahaha, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview walau awalnya jadi super silent reader XDDD #PLAKKSS **

**misa : Aduh, aku kalo bikin paragraf deskriptif, moodnya harus pas HEHEHEHE #PLAK. Request anda sudah saya pikirkan dan saya jalankan! Semoga suka dengan epilognya dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview! X'D **

**MizukiRain :HOREEEEE! GANYANG BIOLOGII! #digorok biologiers *?* Okee, terima kasih juga udah baca cerita saya yang abal ini ya X'D **

**iki : Gue manis kali. Coba aja lu ngeteh gapake gula sambil liatin gue. Pasti langsung kemanisan~ #PLAAAAKKKK #stopstopstop. Aduh, gue mah kalo mau bikin deskriptif moodnya harus pas dan harus cerita galau. HEHEHEHEHE #ditabok. IIIIHH GELI ABIS PAKE EMOT " :*" GITU =_= tapi makasih reviewnya, ki! XD**

**DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW DAN MEMBACA! X'D SAYA SANGAT TERHARU #PLAK #LEBAY #CAPSJEBOL **

**-YandereHachan24- **


End file.
